Restoring Order
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is a story about Scrubs told from Patrick's point of view. It takes place from where we are currently on the show and it mixes a few spoilers as well. It will feature Jason and Sam but it is a Scrubs story. I will also introduce some new characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story from Patrick's point of view. I have been struggling so much with the Patrick Drake who was on our screens for years to the shell of a character we see now. I am trying to fill in the gaps of his motivation and bring him to a place that makes sense. I am writing this from where the story is now on screen and mixed with a few spoilers that have come out. I will be including characters that have been on screen and some of my own creation because one of the most pressing issues is the lack of friends Patrick has. People he can talk to without a hidden agenda. I hope you enjoy this story.

XXXXX

Chapter One:

Dr. Patrick Drake walked into his house and put his keys on the table. He ran his hands through his hair and sat down on the couch, moving when Danny's toy truck poked into his behind.

He picked it up and smiled before he put it on the table.

He loved having a house full of laughter and he adored seeing Emma smile again. Moving Sam and Danny into the house had been the right thing to do.

That's what he told himself.

He got up and walked to the office, which they turned into Danny's room. For a split second, his mind flashed to Robin and how they planned this office because they knew it would be important for her research. He smiled when he remembered teasing her that she needed an office but he just absorbed all his knowledge and never needed to do homework.

It led to an intense christening of the room and Patrick agreeing that he would need to use the office occasionally. She told him he would have to earn his time and he made her promise to make him work for it.

He felt himself smiling and then he shook his head.

Now it was a nursery for a little boy. Not his son or Robin's, but Sam and Jason's. The man Robin went to save so he would be able to raise his son. The son Patrick now had living in his house.

He walked to Emma's room and smiled at how perfect everything looked. All of her things were placed exactly where she wanted them and her bed was made perfectly. Emma was just like her mother. Everything had a place and purpose. Her organization was impeccable, her loyalty was unbreakable and when Patrick spoke to his daughter, she had so much of Robin in her that it was hard to separate them. He constantly felt like he couldn't wait to tell Robin something Emma did or said. He walked to her dresser and picked up the photos of Robin she had. He remembered the exact moment they were taken and he sighed when he felt his eyes fill with tears. This was pointless and unproductive.

He put the photos back and walked to his bedroom, no, his bedroom with Sam. He sat down on the bed and pulled the box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it and looked at the diamond engagement ring. Picking it up, he felt the familiar rock in the pit of his stomach.

He was going to ask Sam to marry him.

Putting the ring back, he sighed. He had walked in on Sam and Jake at the Metro Court and they were laughing and talking like old friends. He saw Sam with her hand on Jake's arm and it just irritated him. It had been happening a lot and he knew there was more going on. Maybe not an affair, physically, but Sam had a connection to Jake and Patrick couldn't deny it. He knew those looks. He had them, with Robin.

He also knew Liz was wary of the connection between them. She had come across Jake and Sam in numerous instances that they called 'work' and Liz told Patrick that it seemed way too close for comfort.

So Patrick was going to do something drastic. He was going to ask Sam to marry him.

He, Patrick Drake, was asking a woman to marry him out of insecurity. Who the fuck was he anymore? He was the man who owned life and people took notice when he walked into a room. He was the man who commanded attention and he was the man who was pursued, never the pursuer.

Except when he met Robin and he couldn't help but pursue her. It didn't even happen in a way that he remembered. He just found himself wanting to be around her. He thought he was so smart, but he learned everything from her. He learned compassion and bravery from watching her day to day. He learned that sometimes medicine is only a part of what he needed to do as a doctor. He learned to forgive his father and have a relationship with him after years of hate.

He pursued her because he fell in love with her and she was so set in her ways she wouldn't let him in. He knew that feeling because he was the same way. She was terrified to love him, maybe even more so than he was terrified to love her. She had been left behind every single time she gave her heart and he knew how deeply she resented that. He was the same way, which is why they were apart.

He couldn't handle her choices. He was better than that. He was worth a woman who put him first. He sighed as he looked at the ring.

Now he was a purse holder and had no purpose from day to day. He remembered when he asked Robin to marry him and she turned him down, numerous times. It was never a thought in his mind to give up or live without her. Even if she never said yes, he knew his heart was hers, always.

Now he was sitting in the room he shared with her and he was thinking of asking a third woman to marry him. He was sitting on the bed he shared with numerous women and his disgust was apparent.

When did this become his life?

He put the ring in his pocket and looked at the dresser that Robin used. Sam had never asked about it, but it was obvious it was Robin's. Patrick had brought in a new dresser back when Sabrina was around and never touched Robin's. Now, he needed to pack her things and move her out of his life, totally.

He walked over and grabbed one of the boxes he brought in for her things and opened the drawer. He didn't know what to do with everything, so he figured he would just put them in storage until she came to get them.

She would come to get them, wouldn't she?

Something sat in the back of his mind about the fact she had been off the grid for so long. He knew she had stopped communicating with Emma and he knew that meant something was wrong.

That was the ache in the pit of his heart and he knew it wouldn't go away.

But screw her for walking away from him. Not just him, but Emma. Patrick was furious with her and he just didn't understand how she could leave.

He also knew she was suffering from PTSD. He knew it and Anna knew it and neither one of them did anything.

The trouble was that he was so far into this fake happiness he made for himself that he didn't know how to move forward. He couldn't suffer another breakup. His daughter needed stability in her life and that was most important.

He also knew Robin deserved more.

He loved her, plain and simple. He had never loved anyone else and he knew he never would. It's just that life wasn't so simple. He had to move forward. Robin chose to stay away and he wouldn't beg.

He took her clothes and put them in a box, pulling her shirts and sweaters and not looking at them. He smelled her perfume still present and his tears came.

Screw her and this hold she had on him. She left. She chose another man.

And he was going to propose to that man's wife.

Patrick sighed for the millionth time, but his phone buzzed and distracted him.

"Hey," he smiled as he answered.

"Hi," Sam said. "How are you?"

"Good. I just got home," he said and held the ring box. "When are you going to be here?"

"Oh, well I have a case that I need to work on a little longer, but I'll try to be home before Danny goes to bed, Okay? You can pick him up from the sitter, can't you?"

Patrick knew she was with Jake.

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"I love you, I'll see you later," Sam said and hung up.

Patrick hung up and put his phone down. She didn't ask about his surgery or how his day went. Robin always let him decompress after a complex surgery and he loved that connection. It's not that Sam needed to be a doctor to excite him, but she should care about his work.

It just wasn't working.

He went to take a shower before picking up the kids.

XXXX

It had been 430 days. Robin wrote another notch on the wall and ran her hand through her hair, which fell almost to her lower back. She had been held for almost a year and a half.

She had grown used to the routine of the day to day, waking up on a mattress on the floor with her food being delivered and taken away by a nameless faceless lackey of Helena's. She had long since tried to get away and she didn't even care anymore.

She just wanted to see Emma. She missed her daughter with a profound ache in her heart and to know she felt abandoned was almost too much to bear.

For the first few months, Robin had tried to get a hold of Nikolas. If anyone could help her out of this predicament, it was him. But then some disturbing messages had come through the servants.

Nikolas might not be so innocent. That didn't mean he was involved, but Robin didn't think there was one single person she could trust.

Except Mac. If only she could get a message to him. She went over the call she made to Patrick and Anna a million times in her head and wished she had called Mac. She knew he wouldn't have ignored her words and he would have known something was wrong. He was always the one person who had her back. She owed him everything. She owed him an explanation.

Now she might never get the chance to see him again or her daughter. She picked up the journals she had been keeping, thankful they allowed her those, and she wrote her entry for the day.

Today was about trying to remember every moment around finding out she was pregnant with Emma. She was slowly losing her memories, being kept in isolation for so long, but she was determined to write the story of her life. Each chapter and episode so she would never be completely lost. Her hope was that one day Emma would be able to read them and know the truth about Robin and how deeply she loved and wanted her. It was her legacy and she wouldn't stop writing until she was done.

Nobody bothered her anymore. They didn't ask for her to do any medical work because she simply wasn't well enough to do it. She also purposely sabotaged her notes, hoping they would just kill her. She didn't want to die, but this was no life. This was not what Robin Scorpio was meant to do. She shivered in the cold room and started to cough, doubling over from the pain and laying there, taking a few shallow breaths until her dizziness stopped.

She thought of the time Tony held her and she almost died. Jason saved her then.

Nobody was going to save her now. She had no way to get free and she alienated everyone in her life to the point they wouldn't look for her.

She simply had to write her story and pray one day those she loved would read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Patrick was sitting in his office the next morning and his mind was reeling. Little Jake was alive. He had just finished the exam and spoken to Elizabeth and he was just taking a moment to let it all sink in.

How could this even be possible? He ran through the events in his mind, as clear as when they occurred.

 _XXXX_

 _Robin: This wasn't your fault._

 _Patrick: They were counting on me. Elizabeth is a friend. And I wasn't good enough._

 _Robin: Jake was already too far gone._

 _Patrick: I dedicated myself to medicine. I went to all the best schools. I sacrificed to be the best. And I wasn't good enough. I operated on a child. I left him brain dead, on life support. Hour later, it's all cleaned up, ready for the next patient. How does that make sense?_

 _Robin: It doesn't._

 _Patrick: So why did you come back?_

 _Robin: To tell you I'm really sorry._

 _Patrick: Robin, you were great during that procedure. You were steady as a rock. This failure's on me._

 _Robin: There was no failure. Jake had a catastrophic head injury-_

 _Patrick: I'm trained to handle worst case scenarios. I think fast on my feet and make the best decisions._

 _Robin: Patrick, you did all of that._

 _Patrick: Then why didn't it work?_

 _Robin: He was already too hurt. He was too hurt for anyone to save, you know, even you. [Sighs]_

 _Patrick: I've never lost a kid that young before. I mean, Elizabeth is our friend. Jake, he's been over to the house to play with Emma._

 _Robin: Look, all of us are grieving, okay, but I know, I know that we did everything we possibly could have done in here._

 _Patrick: Then why are you apologizing?_

 _Robin: I'm just so sorry for what I've done to you and to our family. I've held on to your betrayal so tightly that it's tearing us apart._

 _Patrick: You had the right._

 _Robin: You've been apologizing to me for months. You know, the least I could have done was meet you halfway. Because...I love you. And I know that you love me. And if it was Emma that had died on the table tonight, I mean, I just...I couldn't have forgiven myself for all this time that I've wasted. So I'm really sorry._

 _Patrick: And we still haven't settled things with Lisa._

 _Robin: That's so beside the point right now. All I want to do is go home and cuddle our little girl, be grateful because she's healthy._

 _Patrick: It's amazing what we take for granted. Somebody loses a kid and it puts it into perspective, doesn't it?_

 _Robin: Yeah._

 _Patrick: Well, will you kiss that beautiful little girl good night for me?_

 _Robin: Hey. Why don't you kiss her good night? Will you come home? Please? I've already wasted too much time as it is._

 _Patrick: Are you sure?_

 _Robin: The happiest I have ever been is when you and me and Emma were a family. I want that again. Please. I miss you._

 _Patrick: Let's go home._

XXXX

Patrick wiped his eyes as he sat there, lost in the memory. That moment, as horrible as it was, taught him the true compassion of his wife. He had hurt her so deeply by sleeping with Lisa and the amount of damage she brought to Robin was unforgivable.

Yet Patrick divorced her after a few months.

He jumped when there was a knock on the door and he looked up as Sam walked in.

"Hey," she smiled as she walked to kiss him. "What's going on? You left a cryptic message."

He kissed her back and walked to the couch to sit with her.

"I wanted to tell you about something."

"Okay," she said, concerned.

"Elizabeth came in to see me today. She had Jake with her."

"Okay, was something wrong with him? Is it his head?"

"No," Patrick said. "Not the man, her son Jake. Jason's son. He's alive."

Sam stared at him and was speechless.

"What? He died. He donated his organs."

Patrick nodded.

"I know. Robin and I operated on him and he was brain dead. There was no way he could have survived."

"But you're saying he did?"

Patrick stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"I saw him. I examined him. There were no scars on his body and he seems like a healthy 8 year old boy."

Sam was stunned and then she put her head in her hands.

"How could this be? Jason's son is alive? Danny's brother?"

"I told Elizabeth that you would probably want Danny to meet him," he said and smiled.

"Yeah," she said and smiled. "I just wish Jason could meet him," she said and her tears fell.

Patrick nodded and hugged her.

"I know."

Sam stepped back and wiped her face.

"Did she say what happened? How did he get back home?"

Patrick felt the rock at the pit of his stomach.

"Lucky found him. Apparently Helena had him."

"What? Why would she take him?"

"Liz seemed to think it had something to do with Luke."

"I don't believe this," Sam said. "I remember that night and the days after and they were just so horrible. Jason was lost and he felt so guilty. He let Lucky claim Jake to avoid the danger of his work, but when this happened, it called into question every decision he had made."

Patrick shrugged.

"It didn't make him leave the business."

Sam glanced at him.

"It wasn't that simple."

"It never is."

"Are you angry about something?" she asked him.

Patrick sighed.

"Things just don't add up. Helena was dead, or so we thought, and Victor wanted Robin to work on reviving Jason, but the more I think about it, he must have wanted more. I have to wonder if maybe Victor had more to do with this."

"Does it even matter? Jake is alive and Jason is dead," she said and sighed. "I need to go pick Danny up."

Patrick looked at her.

"That was a really profound time for me as well. Losing Jake on the table was devastating," he said, irritated at how she never asked about how he was doing with all of this.

"Well, I'm sure you did your best; besides, if he's okay, then you have nothing to be upset about."

He looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Look, I need to go. I'll see you at home?"

He nodded and she left.

Patrick picked up his phone and dialed a number he hadn't in months.

He called Robin.

XXXX

Anna was working in her office later that day when Patrick knocked. She smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"Where is my granddaughter?" she asked.

"She's at school, but she's excited to see you tomorrow."

"So what do I owe this visit?"

Patrick sat down and told her about little Jake.

"Wow. So if Helena had him, you think maybe it has something to do with Robin?"

Patrick was relieved she knew what he was thinking.

"Helena was dead. Robin must have revived her. She told me her work failed, but she refused to come home and then she never contested the divorce or tried to work things out."

Anna could feel the love Patrick had for her daughter. It still permeated every aspect of his life.

"And the skype called we basically ignored," he said.

"I haven't been able to locate her," Anna said softly.

"What do you mean? Have you tried?" Patrick looked imploringly at her. "I just called her and the number was out of service.

"I have. She would have come home for Duke's funeral. She would have come home for you and Emma. She wouldn't abandon her daughter."

"I know," Patrick said. "I think I've made a huge mistake."

XXXX

Patrick ran home after talking to Anna and he paced his bedroom. He knew she was going to call Robert and see if they could find anything out, but he felt sick to his stomach.

So much was becoming clear. He just didn't see it. He didn't want to see it.

Robin wasn't okay and she hadn't been okay since she had been taken. He knew that and he had been so damn self absorbed in his own mess that he did nothing to help her.

Worse, he abandoned her when she showed the first signs of trouble.

All through the Lisa crap she stayed around him. She was hurt and angry and it took months of him working to get her to try and forgive him. She could have divorced him and he would have deserved it.

Yet she left to save a friend and he divorced her.

And now he was living with that friend's wife. He was about to propose.

He sat down on his bed and picked up his phone, dialing.

"Hi I think I need some help. Can you take some time off and come to Port Charles? Okay, thanks."

Patrick hung up and stared at the dresser.

He would find her, and maybe, for once, he could be the one to save her.

XXXXX

Robin lay there and went over every moment of her life with Emma she could remember. She thought back to the moment she first held her in the hospital and the moments she and Patrick sat and told her their hopes and dreams.

She thought of her sadness through the post partum and how she missed so much time because of her inability to get a handle on her emotions.

Patrick helped her. He waited for her and he loved her through it.

She didn't know what she would have done if Patrick hadn't stood by her. It wasn't perfect and they had a long road to get through, but it was worth it. Their love was worth it.

She looked at the divorce papers the guard had brought her months ago. She had read them over and over and she saw the fake signature Helena placed for her.

He didn't want anything from her, just the house. He hadn't said anything about Emma, but she knew he would never fight her on visitation.

Her tears came as she lay on the mattress and looked at the dark ceiling.

She didn't want visitation.

She wanted her family back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: One of the things I hate about the show is that Patrick has no male friends or family support. The show has decimated his family and he really has nobody. Tommy is a character I've created for my Family by Choice series and I love inserting him into my fics. I hope you like him and appreciate the sounding board he can be for Patrick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three:

It had been two days since Patrick found out about Jake and since Anna began looking into where Robin was. They had nothing to go on and he decided to try and figure things out on his own.

He was waiting for help to arrive and he knew it would be any minute. Sam came into the room with Danny and Patrick smiled at the little boy.

"Hey, what are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm meeting my brother!" Danny smiled and Patrick looked at Sam.

"You told him?"

Sam sighed.

"Jake did. We were actually at Kelly's and I was talking to Jake about the case against Nikolas when he said something about little Jake. Danny asked questions and we told him. He's actually taking us to Elizabeth's to meet him."

Patrick was stunned.

"Were you not even going to run this by me? Didn't you think I might want to be there?"

Sam seemed surprised.

"Well, I didn't think about it, I guess. Jake is close to Elizabeth and little Jake really likes him. It's almost like the way Danny is attached to him. Anyway, he thought it might help if he was there to introduce them and I agreed. You can come with if you want."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks," he sighed. "And what about Emma? Don't you think she might wonder about Danny having a brother?"

Sam walked to him and took his hand.

"I'm sorry. I truly didn't mean to upset you. This whole little Jake reappearing is a lot to wrap my mind around and I guess without Jason here, I need to figure out what my role should be in his life. He was my step son and I think that should matter."

Patrick looked at her and nodded.

"I'm not doubting that and I would agree that you should be a part of his life as should Danny. I just don't know why Emma and I are an afterthought."

"You're not. I'm sorry, but Jake said it was a good time and I didn't know if you had to go operate or anything and Emma is at camp. I should have asked you. I'm sorry."

"I told you my best friend was coming in for a while. He is supposed to be here any minute. I'm off for the next week."

"Oh, right. Anyway, we should go. Will your friend be here later for me to meet?"

"Tommy, his name is Tommy, and he'll be here for a while."

"Right. Okay then. We'll see Tom later," she smiled and picked Danny up and left.

Patrick picked up one of Danny's toys and threw it across the room. There was a knock on the door and he walked over, puling it open.

"Did you forget something?" he asked gruffly.

Tommy stood there and smiled.

"With that greeting, apparently I forgot to kiss you good morning," he smiled and Patrick immediately smiled.

"Oh man am I glad to see you," he said and hugged his best friend.

Tommy and Patrick had been best friends growing up and had gone to med school together. When their careers started, they drifted apart in terms of geography, but never in terms of closeness. Tommy lived in London with his wife and daughter and Patrick hadn't seen him in years.

"You look like shit. What the hell is going on?" Tommy asked as he put his bags down and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know where to begin," Patrick said, so happy to have someone to talk to.

"Well, tell me why you aren't with Robin anymore and why there are little kid toys all over the house. I'm pretty sure the last time Emma came to visit with us she was beyond toy trucks. What the hell is happening?"

The doorbell rang and Patrick sighed.

"Might as well tell you both together," he said and went to open the door.

"Dad," Patrick smiled and opened the door to Noah. "I can't believe you were able to come."

"You're my son and you never ask for anything. If you need help, I'm here," Noah walked in and hugged Patrick and saw Tommy.

"Oh man, it's been forever! Look how grown you are," Noah said and Tommy hugged him.

"Dad, we're the same age," Patrick smiled as Tommy laughed.

"I know, but shit, I haven't seen the two of you together since Maddie was alive," Noah said and wiped his eyes. "She would adore seeing this."

Tommy laughed and nodded.

"So would my parents."

Tommy's parents had been killed in a car accident when he was 18 and Patrick helped him raise his little sister.

"I'm sure they would," Noah said. "What are you up to? You're a doctor, too right?"

"Yeah. I head the pediatric oncology department at Heathrow General."

"Pediatric oncology? That's uplifting."

Tommy laughed and Patrick smiled.

"He never could talk to adults. Kids are much more his mentality."

"Ass," Tommy grinned.

"Jerk," Patrick smiled.

"Okay, enough blubbering. Patrick was about to tell me what the hell is going on and why he needed reinforcements," Tommy said.

Patrick nodded and they all sat down.

"I need help finding my wife."

XXXX

Noah was on the phone a little while later, making arrangements for the plan they came up with. They were going to head over to Windemere first to talk to Nikolas.

"So tell me about this woman you have living here. Sam? She has a son?"

"Yeah, Danny. He was a baby when Jason died."

"The man Robin went to help. You're shacking up with his wife? What the hell is wrong with you? Does Robin know? Shit Patrick, she adored you and you her. I've never seen anyone as in love as you two. Even after you fucked it all up with Lisa, she still took you back. I don't get it. And how could you not tell me any of this? You said Robin left you and that's a load of shit. I just don't get it."

Patrick put his head in his hands.

"I don't know," he said brokenly. "I was messed up. I thought she was dead and then I was going to marry another woman and Robin showed up and I couldn't breathe. I ignored all the signs and she was held for so long and then she was there and I could touch her and hold her and the woman I was going to marry was sobbing and broken and I was fucked, man. I didn't know what to do."

Tommy nodded and couldn't imagine how hard it must have been.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this? You were going to get married and you didn't want us there? How could that be? You're family, Patrick. You're my brother."

"I know, but Brittany was Robin's best friend and I didn't think she would want to see me move on."

Tommy shook his head.

"That's a load of shit and you know it. We all thought Robin was dead. My wife loves you and she wants you to be happy. Don't feed me lip service. You asked me here to kick your ass into shape and that's what I'm going to do. Until you are honest about what happened, nothing will be figured out."

Patrick glared at him.

"It's not that simple. I thought I was going crazy. I knew Robin was alive. In my gut, I could feel her and there were these phone calls I got that were so cryptic, but I thought it was her. I was sure she was alive and Sabrina and everyone else told me I was crazy and it was my grief talking. I left Robin to rot in whatever hell hole she was in for months and months before she was rescued by someone else and then came home to see me with another woman. I was so ashamed, Tommy. I couldn't tell you."

"Who is Sabrina?"

"The woman I was going to marry."

"And now you're living with Sam? What happened from when Robin came home? What had she been through?"

Patrick couldn't even meet his gaze.

"I never asked."

Tommy was speechless.

Noah came back over and Patrick looked at them.

"I made Robin wait a few weeks while I decided what to do about Sabrina. She reunited with Emma and stayed with Anna and then I finally told her I wanted our life back. We moved back here and a couple weeks later, she left to go help Jason."

"Okay, so what's the big deal? If her friend was being held like she was, I can't see anyone letting that go. You know Robin. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she could help," Tommy said.

Patrick felt sick. He did know. He knew all of this and he did nothing to help.

"When did she ask for a divorce? Why?" Tommy pushed.

"She didn't. I filed. I had the papers sent to her. She never wanted it, but she never objected."

Tommy shook his head.

"I don't believe this. Did you ever think that was odd?"

Patrick wiped his face.

"I didn't think. I wasn't thinking. I fucked up, I told you that!"

Noah looked at them and smiled.

"I got us three tickets to Greece. We leave tomorrow. Now I think it's time to pay Nikolas a visit."

Patrick nodded. He needed a day to get Emma set and then they would go to Cassadine Island. If that's where Jake was held, they might be able to find something out about Robin.

Noah went to wash up and Tommy looked at his best friend.

"Hey, look at me. It's going to be okay. We're going to figure this out and if Robin is in trouble, we will find her. You're not alone in this anymore."

Patrick nodded and was so grateful for his best friend.

"Thank you. I think I really fucked up."

"Isn't the first and won't be the last," Tommy grinned. "Now let's go meet this "Prince". I've never met royalty before," he said.

Patrick laughed.

"Don't get too excited."

They left and made their way to the launch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I would love some reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"How is this even practical?" Tommy asked Patrick as they rode the launch to Windemere. "Having to live on an island?"

Patrick laughed and looked at Noah who was smiling.

"Nikolas and the Cassadines aren't really concerned with practical."

"Whatever. I think it's weird," Tommy said. "So what exactly do we want to know from him?"

Patrick ran his hand through his hair.

"Nikolas found Robin when she was presumed dead. She was being held on Cassadine Island in Greece."

"Why? How did he know to look for her?"

"He wasn't. He was looking for his girlfriend's son, or who he thought was her son. Anyway, he thought his family kidnapped the baby, which they did, but he found Robin by mistake. He brought her home and kept her hidden for weeks."

Tommy was confused.

"Why did he keep her hidden?"

"Because her parents were in trouble and if she was found out, they could have been killed."

"I see. So you think she's being held there again?"

"I don't know. I don't know if she's being held anywhere, but I can't get a hold of her and Anna can't either. She was in a really bad place before and I let it go. I just think I did everything wrong," he said softly.

"Then we're going to find her and fix it. Even if she's happily living somewhere else, you both need closure," Noah said. "I don't think we should mention to Nik that we're heading to Greece tomorrow."

"Why not?" Patrick asked.

"I just think the less people know, the better."

The two other men nodded and stepped off the launch. They made their way to the house and Patrick knocked.

"Good afternoon Dr. Drake," Alfred said as he opened the door. "I didn't know you were coming by."

"I was hoping we could talk to Nikolas," Patrick said.

"Of course. He's in the great room with his guests."

Tommy stared at the older man and smiled.

"Are you a butler? How cool is that?"

Patrick laughed and pulled his friend with them.

They walked into the great room and froze.

"Sam? Jake?" Patrick stopped when he saw Sam and Jake sitting there with Nikolas. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Elizabeth's with Danny."

Was her hand on his thigh?

"Patrick! I didn't know you were coming. Jake and I were talking to Nikolas about Hayden," she stammered as she walked over. "Is this your friend?"

Patrick didn't say anything and Tommy smiled.

"Tom Williams. Nice to meet you," he held out his hand and Sam shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Noah? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Nikolas walked over and smiled at them.

"Nikolas, it's been a long time. Tommy and I decided to surprise Patrick with a boys' weekend and he wanted to stop here first to talk to you. We figured we would tag along," Noah smiled. "It's not every day you visit royalty."

Patrick was glaring at Sam and she looked really uncomfortable.

"Can we talk privately?" he asked.

She nodded and they walked into the hall while Noah walked to Patrick and Tommy went to the man who hadn't said a word.

"Hi, I'm Tom," he held out his hand.

"Jake," the other man said.

"How do you know Sam?" Tommy sat down and looked at Jake.

"We're friends. She is helping me try to figure out who I am."

"I see."

"That's it? You're not going to ask why I don't know who I am?"

Tommy shrugged.

"Doesn't seem like it's my business."

Jake blinked and sighed.

"That's refreshing."

Tommy smiled and turned to face him.

"I would ask why my best friend's girlfriend had her hand on your thigh."

Jake blinked again and Tommy didn't move.

"I didn't notice. Sam is always touchy feely."

"I see. So you're just cool with her putting her hands on you when she is supposed to be with someone else? I mean she's living with Patrick, right?"

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. Sam has been nothing but nice to me and I'm in a relationship with someone else."

"Right. So you can appreciate how it might look to that person."

"Whatever," Jake said. "I don't even know you."

"Who is it that you do know? Anyone? Patrick? Did you know Robin?"

Jake froze as the name hit him.

Tommy saw his expression change and he was surprised.

"Do you know Robin?"

Nikolas and Noah walked over.

"What's going on? Everything okay?" Nikolas asked, looking shaken.

"I was just wondering if Jake here knew Robin."

Nikolas shook his head.

"Jake had amnesia and knows nobody."

Tommy nodded.

"Interesting."

Noah smiled and they sat and waited for Patrick.

XXXX

"I don't see what the big deal is. I am working a case. You don't run all of your operations by me," Sam said, unsure why Patrick was so mad.

"Surgeries. It's not that. You lied. You said you were taking Danny to meet Jake and I come here and you're sitting practically on Jake's lap. What is going on?"

"I did take him to meet Jake and then I dropped him at the sitter. Jake had questions about Hayden and we decided to ask. I wasn't sitting on his lap, Patrick," she said angrily.

"Looked that way to me," he said. "And you knew Tommy was coming today. You didn't think maybe I wanted you to meet him?"

"What's your problem? I have a job and I was doing it. I don't understand why you're so angry. I figured I would meet him when I got home. You didn't tell me your dad was coming in, too."

Patrick didn't know why he was acting like this. He really didn't care what Sam did. It was just his guilt over Robin that was clouding everything.

"I didn't know if he could get away or not. I'm sorry, but I don't like Jake and I don't like how you are always with him."

Sam took his hand in hers and smiled.

"I am not interested in Jake. He is a client and I'm trying to help him, nothing more."

"Okay. I'm going to be out of town for a few days with my dad and Tommy. Emma will be with Anna."

Sam seemed excited about that.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later tonight, okay?"

She didn't even ask where he was going?

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go talk to everyone else."

They walked back into the room and Jake stood up.

"Everything okay?"

Sam smiled.

"Perfect. We should head out and let Patrick talk to Nikolas."

Jake nodded and he walked out with Sam.

Patrick sighed and looked at Nikolas.

"I need for you tell me where you found Robin when she was kept on your island."

"What? Why would you ask now? You never cared before," Nikolas said.

Tommy raised his eyebrows and Noah crossed his arms.

"I'm asking now," Patrick said.

Nikolas sighed.

"She was in a lab working for Jerry Jacks. I didn't know she was there."

"Did you know there was a lab?"

"I don't know half the shit that's on that Island. I've never been involved in that part of the family."

"But you know Helena was revived. She allegedly had little Jake there the whole time," Patrick said.

"Revived? What do you mean?" Noah asked.

Patrick looked at him.

"Robin and I treated Jake after Luke ran him over with his car. He was brain dead and we had his organs donated. Now he's alive and well and back with Elizabeth."

Tommy looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Not possible."

Nikolas shrugged.

"I don't have any answers for you. My grandmother must not have been dead like we thought."

Patrick was stunned as the thoughts began to come clear.

"Or Robin's research worked."

"What? What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"Robin left this last time to help Jason. Apparently he was cryogenically frozen. Robin was going to work on reviving him," Patrick looked at Noah and his warning about not saying too much rang clear.

"She could do that?" Tommy asked.

"No, she failed. Anyway, let's head out. I want to get our boys' weekend started," Patrick said.

"Where are you headed?" Nikolas asked.

"Canada," Noah said.

"Have fun," Nik said and they left. Once on the launch, Patrick turned to them and continued.

"I think Robin lied. I think it worked. Helena and Stavros resurfaced and they were both frozen. How did I not put that together? Of course it worked," he said mainly to himself.

"Okay, I'm lost, but if you think Robin lied, then where is Jason? Also, why would she have lied?" Noah asked.

"I don't know where he is," Patrick sighed and rubbed his face. "She would have lied because Emma and I were being threatened."

"What? You knew that?" Tommy asked.

"No. I mean if I had opened my eyes and stopped stroking my wounded ego, I would have seen it. After Gabriel died, I just stopped caring. I didn't want to hear any excuses. I left her in that pit and shacked up with Sam."

Tommy and Noah could see Patrick was incredibly down on himself and they needed to look forward.

"How about we go back to your house and have dinner and figure out what's next," Noah said.

"Yeah, okay," Patrick said and sighed.

XXXX

Later that evening, they were waiting for Emma to come home while Patrick packed his bag and Tommy took a shower. Noah walked into the bedroom and smiled at his son.

"We're going to figure this out," he said as he sat down.

Patrick sat and his whole body was deflated.

"What if it's too late? What if, because of my arrogance, Robin has been suffering for another year and a half? I don't know if I can live with that," he said and his eyes were swimming.

"Look, all you can do is move forward and make decisions based on the information you have now. We can't change our pasts, son, if we could, then I would be first in line."

Patrick sighed and nodded.

"I wish I had been a better man."

Noah smiled.

"Welcome to my whole life."

"Daddy!" Emma called out and ran into the bedroom. She froze when she saw Noah.

"Grandpa!" she cried and jumped into Noah's arms.

"Oh my goodness," Noah laughed as he hugged Emma. "Now that was the best greeting ever."

"Come on, Em, let's go have some dessert and catch up with Grandpa," Patrick said, needing to get out of the bedroom.

"Okay. I leaned so much at camp. I wanna show you both everything."

Noah took her hand and smiled as he walked out. She was the spitting image of Robin.

Patrick followed, his stomach in knots. When he got to the front door, Sam walked in.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "I'm glad you're home. Can we talk?"

"Yeah," he said and they sat down.

"I'm going to stay back at the penthouse for a while with my mom."

"Oh, okay," he said.

"I just think maybe we're moving a bit too fast. I am a private investigator and that means I have to take the jobs I feel I can fix. I can't choose my clients any more than you can and to hear you putting limits on who I can spend time with makes me wonder why you don't trust me."

"I do trust you," he said. "I don't trust the violence that comes with Jake."

"I know, but I feel like you want me to be someone I'm not. I'm not looking to put myself in danger, but you can't pick and choose the parts of me you want to be with."

Patrick crossed his arms and sighed.

"Being in a relationship is about compromise. I don't think wanting you to be safe is unrealistic."

"But I'm not a housewife, Patrick. I crave adventure and I don't want to stop doing what makes me happy. I'm not a doctor and I know you may have been used to playing it safe because Robin had to be that way," she stopped and he raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I just meant that she had health issues that made her more cautious. I don't have those issues and I think you're trying to make me into what you lost. I truly value your friendship, but I think we need to call it quits."

Patrick nodded.

"I think you're right, but not for the reasons you say. I am not trying to make you like Robin because she's simply irreplaceable. She is everything good in this world and for you to think her health held her back means you know very little about her and understand even less. She lost everything going after your husband and she knew that leaving would cost her dearly. She went anyway because that's who she is," he said, realizing he had been so blind.

"I know she's amazing, Patrick. I've heard it over and over from Jason. I appreciate what she tried to do, but now I think we both need to move on."

"I agree," he said.

"Can I go grab a bag of my things for the weekend?"

"Of course. You can come and take whatever you want while I'm gone, too."

She nodded and touched his arm.

"I hope we can stay friends."

He smiled and nodded.

"I hope so."

She went upstairs and began packing a bag when she turned and bumped into Tommy who was wearing a towel, his body wet from the shower.

"Oh, shit, sorry," he said and went to grab his clothes. "I didn't expect anyone to be in the room."

She grabbed his arm and he froze.

"No need to rush," she smiled.

"Yeah, actually there is. You are with Patrick and I'm married."

"We broke up. Are you British? I sense a little accent."

Tommy turned and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door and throwing his clothes back on. He walked out and glared at her.

"Get out."

"I'm sorry?" she said innocently.

"You just came on to me and you are in my brothers bedroom. Get your shit and get out," he said. Tommy was nothing if not protective of those he loved.

Sam smiled and bent over to grab her clothes, making sure her chest was on display.

"You sure?" she asked.

He stood at the door and waited for her to walk out. He shook his head and followed her.

Sam left and Tommy turned to give Patrick an earful when Emma ran in.

"Uncle Tommy!" she jumped into his arms.

"Oh my goodness! Who is this teenager?" he asked as he tickled her.

"I'm not a teenager, I'm eight," she said and grinned a toothless grin.

"I don't know about that," he said and she giggled as she sat on his lap.

"I didn't know you were coming to visit."

"It was a last minute decision. Your grandpa and your daddy and I are going on a little trip while you have some girl time with your grandma and then I think I'll spend some time here with you guys. How does that sound?"

"Awesome! Emma said. "Will Natalie and Aunt Britt be coming?"

Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"No, Aunt Britt is on tour and Natalie went with her. I was lonely, so I had to visit my favorite people."

"Do the people still drive funny where you live?"

Patrick smiled, despite his anger at what Sam said.

"Yep, they are a little backwards there," Tommy grinned and they all laughed and played with Emma until she went to bed. Patrick walked into the room while Noah was reading Emma a bedtime story and Tommy was drinking a beer.

"So what happened with Sam? She said you broke up?"

Patrick was surprised.

"When did she say that?"

"When she came onto me while I was in my towel," he said. "You really need to pick them better."

Patrick sighed.

"I think I've been living in a fog. I can't even tell you all of the terrible decisions I've made since Robin left. The worst of all was letting her think I was done. I have to find her, Tommy. I need to be sure she's okay," he said as his eyes were wet.

Tommy nodded and patted Patrick's back.

"Then that's what we'll do."

XXXX

Robin lay on the mattress and she closed her eyes, playing her favorite memory over and over in her mind. It was a moment she was purely and completely happy and everything was right in her world.

 _Robin: She looks so tiny in your arms._

 _Patrick: I wonder how tall she's going to be?_

 _Robin: Hopefully taller than me._

 _Patrick: Okay, you ready?_

 _Robin: Yes. Hi. You know what? You are a miracle._

 _Patrick: Yes, she is._

 _Robin: I just - I can't even believe it. This little, precious being with 10 fingers and 10 toes is our little baby. It's our child. It's crazy._

 _Patrick: Everything is different._

 _Robin: You know what? Before, the world was in black and white, and now it's in color. I'll just feed her in a little while, she's still sleeping._

 _Patrick: I can tell you're a natural._

 _Robin: Well, either that or Emma's just a really good baby._

 _Patrick: Don't speak too soon. She's got strong personalities on both sides of the family._

 _Robin: Very true. Wow, look at her. Emma, if I made you sick, I am so sorry. Maybe you should take her._

 _Patrick: No, I want you to hold her. I have to tell her something. Emma? I went through something like you went through not too long ago. I was scared and I was terrified and I was falling apart. But do you know who - do you know who helped me through all that? Your mommy. She's the strongest person I know. She's been living with HIV for over 10 years now, and she's showed me what it's like to be brave and to be hopeful. And she's going to do the same thing for you no matter what happens. Aren't you?_

 _Robin: Well, you know, I'm not really the pillar of strength that your dad thinks I am. Sometimes I falter and fail, just like I did right now. But now, you are my inspiration. And I have your dad to remind me what an amazing gift life is. So as your parents, we promise you that no matter what happens, we're going to give you a life full of joy and courage and gratitude for every single moment that we have together._

"I still believe that, Emma," Robin said to the quiet room. "Being your mom is my greatest blessing," she said and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Patrick and Noah were sitting in the family the next morning while Tommy ran out to grab them some bagels and coffee before they left for the airport. Anna had come to pick Emma up and she confirmed that there was no indication Robin was ever in Paris. There is no indication she existed anywhere after the skype call.

Noah got up and put his bag on the pile of luggage before he sat down and looked at his son.

"I pulled a few favors and got us a hotel on the island. We will be very close, but the compound itself is heavily guarded."

They were both surprised when there was an insistent pounding on the door. Patrick walked over and opened it.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mac asked; his face contorted in anger.

"Mac? What are you talking about?"

Mac saw Noah and he chuckled.

"Unbelievable."

"Mac? What's going on?" Noah asked.

"I just left Anna's office where she told me she was watching Emma for a while because you are heading out for a few days. She then proceeded to tell me how neither one of you have a fucking clue where Robin is and worse, that she asked for help and neither one of you could be bothered. She left to save that piece of shit Jason and you never thought maybe she wasn't thinking straight? You never thought she might be suffering from PTSD and needed someone to support her? I mean if you couldn't find the time to help and her mother was too fucking busy, how about me? I practically raised her, Patrick. I have always been there for her and how dare you take it upon yourself to abandon her."

Mac paced and Patrick felt his shame growing.

"Mac, please listen," Noah said. "Patrick is trying to find her. We aren't leaving her alone. We're going to find her and bring her home."

"Yeah, well so am I. I don't care what you think or what you have to say. She is my family and that means everything. I was there and held her hand through every amazing and horrible event in her life and I trusted you to have her back. Shit, man, even when I was furious with Felicia or Anna was furious with Robert, if something was wrong, we never, ever turned away. I could just kick your ass."

Patrick nodded and sighed.

"You're right. Everything you're saying is right, but none of it matters right now. If Robin is in trouble, we need to find her and bring her home."

"If she's in trouble? Has she been in contact with Emma?"

Patrick sighed again.

"No."

"And that didn't alert you that she was in trouble? Emma is everything to Robin. She wanted to be a mother more than anything in the world and she may have left for a few weeks, but to be gone for so long and not contact her daughter? How did that not raise flags?"

"Enough!" Noah said. "This isn't the time to blame anyone. We need to meet our flight and you need to back the hell off."

Tommy opened the door and saw the men and could feel the tension in the room. He smiled when he saw Mac.

"Mac?" he walked in and put the food down.

"Tommy? They called you and not me?" Mac asked. He knew Tommy from the wedding, but more from Robin growing up and being friends with Brittany, who was now married to Tommy.

"Um, well, I had some time and Patrick is my best friend," Tommy said. "I take it you didn't know about this?"

Mac sighed and looked at Patrick.

"How could you just ignore her? Did she mean that little to you?"

"Enough!" Patrick yelled. "I wasn't thinking. I fucked up everyone's lives and my son died and she lied over and over. I was a mess and I wasn't thinking. I don't know what else you want me to say."

Noah looked at Mac and crossed his arms.

"I know you're mad, but right now we need to figure out how to help Robin. Screaming and blaming isn't helping anyone."

Mac exhaled and nodded.

"I'm going with you. Three doctors are no match for the Cassadines. You need someone with a gun and power."

Patrick wiped his face and nodded.

"Okay."

Mac could see he was torn up and he sighed.

"I know you were a mess, but I will never understand how you couldn't have just told me about the call. I would have moved heaven and earth to find her. I just don't get it."

Patrick sniffed and nodded.

"I know. I'm truly sorry."

Tommy looked at them and waited a moment.

"We need to go."

They nodded and left.

XXXX

A couple hours later, the flight was in progress and Tommy moved to sit with Mac who had an empty seat next to him. He smiled when Mac looked at him.

"How have you been?" Tommy asked him. "Aside from all of this?"

Mac sighed.

"I'm good. I've been working as a bartender for a while, taking a break from police work."

"A bartender? Seriously?" Tommy grinned. "Britt will love that."

"Yeah, just like her dad, huh?"

Tommy laughed.

"Yeah."

"How is Natalie?"

Tommy pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of his daughter.

"Oh wow, look how big she is. She looks just like Brittany."

"I know, down to the freckles. She got every one of my wife's qualities and hardly any of mine. I'm very glad about that."

Mac laughed and then sighed.

"I now I was harsh with Patrick, but I just can't wrap my mind around all that Robin has endured. I know he was hurt and mad, but none of that should have stopped him if she was in trouble."

Tommy nodded.

"I know and more importantly, so does Patrick. He was living in a fog, Mac, and he was lost. He seems to have his head on straight and I know we will find Robin and help them both figure out what happens next. Just try to understand a little of where he's coming from. He lost everything when he thought she was dead and I think he is finally waking up."

Mac shrugged.

"I hear you, but I will never understand why I wasn't informed. He didn't have to do anything but tell me. I hate that Robin thinks we all abandoned her. It's inexcusable."

Tommy knew that and he knew Patrick would never forgive himself if Robin wasn't okay.

He just prayed they would find her.

XXXX

"He's just worried," Noah said to his son as they watched Tommy talking to Mac.

Patrick wiped his eyes and shrugged.

"He's absolutely right. Every single thing he said is right. I promised to love and honor Robin and to put her above my own needs. I broke that vow when I cheated on her, and still she forgave me. I ignored every single sign in my gut that told me she was alive before and because of that, she endured torture I can't even comprehend because I never even had the decency to ask her about it."

Noah shook his head and was quiet for a minute.

"The fact that you and I are sitting here together and are talking, let alone traveling is a testament to the idea that nothing is impossible. You had every right never to talk to me again after I walked out on you and I will never be able to thank you enough for allowing me back into your life."

Patrick looked at him and his chin quivered.

"Because of Robin. She fought for you and she made me confront my anger and hurt and see how much I still needed you in my life. She could see the truth before I could. She always did things for others and I have never been anything but selfish."

"I don't agree with your self analysis, but right now, it doesn't matter. You have to make a choice. You need to decide to move forward from here and try and get her back, or live in the past with your mounds of regret. Having done the latter, I can tell you it's a sad and lonely way to live."

Patrick nodded and smiled a little.

"Thanks. I'm really glad you're here."

Noah squeezed Patrick's arm.

"Me too, son."

XXXX

Robin wiped the sweat off her brow as she tried to swallow some bread. She asked for some soup because her throat was on fire, but they didn't care. The hard crust of bread was killing her as she swallowed, but she knew she needed to try.

She looked at the divorce papers again and she realized something kind of exciting.

Maybe Patrick never really sent them? Maybe Helena made them up?

She knew how mad Patrick had been when she saw him at the clinic and he mentioned having a place to send the papers, but she realized that he never tried to contact her again and if he had a lawyer, wouldn't they have needed her statement?

She felt confident Patrick didn't do it. He didn't want the divorce and believing that gave her a renewed sense of purpose.

The bread got caught in her throat and she fell into a coughing fit. She grabbed the dirty rag they gave her and held it to her mouth; disheartened at the blood she coughed up.

She needed help and she needed it fast.

Forget eating. She would retreat back into her memories again.

 _Patrick: You getting sleepy yet?_

 _Robin: No, I'm not too sleepy yet._

 _Patrick: I'll be in recovery when you open your eyes._

Robin: Can you do me a favor? Instead of pacing around the observation room and -

 _Patrick: Oh, you want me to paint the kitchen that awful color -_

 _Robin: Easier than that even._

 _Patrick: You want me to go to chapel and say a prayer?_

 _Robin: It couldn't hurt. But I was going to ask you if you would go to the lab and take your HIV test._

 _He kisses her_

 _Robin: I thought we promised Epiphany that we would go easy on the PDAs._

 _Patrick: I don't care. I have to tell you this. Yesterday when I woke up, I thought the worse thing could happen to me was to find out I was HIV positive._

 _Robin: Mm-hmm?_

 _Patrick: But I was wrong. When I thought I lost you, I was in complete panic. I had never felt so alone, so helpless in my life - at least, not since I lost my mom. And I realized that living with HIV would be a blessing compared to living without you. So I'll go take the test, I'll go to the chapel and say a prayer, I'll paint the kitchen that awful yellow - because I love you beyond reason._

 _Robin: You're my hero._

Robin felt her tears fall as she remembered the beautiful words and her amazing husband. It hadn't been easy and soon after that moment things fell apart, but they found their way back because it's what they do.

He would find her and she believed in him.

She had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"I don't know if this is the best idea," Mac said after Noah filled them all in on his plan. They had arrived in Greece and were in the beautiful hotel room near the compound.

"If Robin was here before, we know they had a working lab and she couldn't have been the only doctor ever here. Tommy can speak the jargon and they don't know him," Noah said.

"Besides, I'll pull out the British accent and they will be none the wiser," Tommy said as he slipped into a thick accent.

Patrick stared at him.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Tommy grinned.

"Living in London for seven years rubbed off on me."

"So what if they take you in and want to see what you can do? How are we going to get you back out?" Mac asked.

"You know where I'll be and I'll have my phone. Don't worry, it's just to get some information," Tommy said.

Patrick didn't know if this was right, but he was afraid someone would recognize him if he went in first.

Tommy buttoned his coat and smoothed his hair back.

"If they do any research, they will find I'm legit. Don't worry so much. Let's go."

Noah nodded and looked at the other men.

"It's something, okay?"

They nodded and all went as far as they could with Tommy before he went to the front of the gates on his own.

He rang the bell and waited until the door opened and a man in an incredibly expensive suit opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

Tommy nodded.

"I am Dr. Williams here to work on the pediatric research with Dr. Scorpio."

The man stared at him and Tommy held his gaze.

"Just one moment."

He waited while the man left and he tried to calm his nerves. He could do this.

"Right this way," the man said as he came back.

Tommy followed him in and to a back room. He was told to sit and wait and he did just that. He figured he was being watched, so he didn't text the men yet.

About ten minutes later, an older woman came in and sat down. She was glamorous and Tommy felt an immediate sense that she was evil.

"Dr. Williams is it?" she asked.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"My name is Helena Cassadine. You are in my home here and I am curious as to why."

Tommy knew that name and he wasn't scared. He felt anger at this woman and what she put Robin through.

"I am chief of pediatrics at Heathrow General and I was selected by a group of Greek physicians to help with the study of cryogenics and how it related to the regeneration of oncological cells in juvenile leukemia. I am truly hoping I didn't waste my time."

Helena raised her eyebrows and looked up as one of the servants came in and leaned down to speak with her for a minute. He left and she smiled.

"So, your credentials checked out," she said.

"I should hope so. Was this a giant waste of time or did the doctor who brought the little boy back from a vegetative state here?"

"How do you know about that?"

Tommy didn't blink.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am a leader in cryogenics and am the top pediatric surgeon around? I am aware of every newsworthy event in regards to my field and I don't like to be jerked around. Is the doctor available for me to talk or should I book my fight back to London?"

Helena shrugged.

"What makes you think I need your help?"

"I don't. I have the money to help your cause and you have the knowledge to help mine. This study is not normally accepted and those of us who work in the field are always looking to improve," Tommy said.

"I see," Helena said. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Dr. Scorpio is no longer working with us."

Tommy realized that meant she had been.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. My backers will be as well," he stood up. "Thank you for your time."

Helena stood and walked to him.

"Dr. Williams, perhaps I can convince you to stay for dinner?" she asked and ran her hand over his behind.

"Why would I do that?" Tommy asked, fighting the urge to vomit.

"Well, just because Dr. Scorpio isn't working with us doesn't mean I can't get you her notes," she smiled. "If you have dinner with me."

Tommy raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"That would be interesting. I'll go shower and change. What time?"

Helena ran her hand over his chest.

"Two hours; don't be late. And wear something that shows off your chest."

Tommy leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be here," he said and walked out. He didn't stop walking until he was inside the hotel and back in the room.

"Fuck," Tommy said as he pulled his lab coat off. "She was there."

"Is she okay? Is she still there?" Patrick asked.

Tommy sighed.

"I don't know," he said and proceeded to fill them in on what she said.

"You can't go back," Patrick said. "Helena is a ruthless killer."

"And if I don't, she will know I'm lying and we will lose any chance of finding Robin," Tommy said. "I can handle her."

Noah was quiet and Mac looked at him.

"What are you thinking?" Mac asked.

"We have confirmation that Robin helped with Jake, right? She basically admitted that?"

Tommy nodded.

"She told me I could look at her notes."

Mac nodded.

"So if there are notes and Robin was there, she must still be around. If Jake was just found, maybe Robin is still being kept somewhere. This compound is huge and there is no way to know if she's being held. I think we need to look around."

Patrick nodded.

"I agree."

"When you go on your date, is there a way to keep Helena occupied enough to distract her for a while?" Noah asked Tommy.

"I'm not having sex with her," he said. "She's like 100 and I'm married. To a beautiful woman. Who isn't a grandma."

Patrick smiled at him.

"We don't want you to have sex with her, just keep her occupied."

"How about I sedate her? Then I can help you look."

Mac sighed.

"How are you going to do that?"

Noah smiled.

"I've got some meds in my bag. If you can get close enough to inject her in the behind, we'll be good to go."

Tommy looked at Patrick.

"You so owe me," he said.

"What about the guards?" Patrick asked.

"I'll tell her to make them leave. She seemed into me enough that she'll do it," Tommy sighed. "I have to get changed. She wanted me to wear something that showed off my chest."

Patrick fought back a smile and Tommy shot him a look.

They all hoped this would work.

XXXXX

Robin was half out of it when someone came in room and walked up to her. She was startled because nobody had come in except to bring her food and they never came too close.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as they began to rifle through her things.

"Where are your notes? The boss wants your notes," he said and tossed her things all over.

"Stop it! You have no right touching my things," she tried to yell, but her voice was gone. She felt her tears fall as she watched him grab a bunch of her stuff.

"Why don't you just die already?" the guard asked as he walked out and locked the door.

She moved to pull her things back to her and realized he had taken one of her private journals.

"Screw you!" she screamed with all her might. Her head was pounding and she gathered her journals and hold them to her. They would have to pry them out of her cold dead hands.

XXXXX

Patrick, Mac and Noah all dressed in black and waited in the shadows while Tommy went to the front door and knocked. He had on a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt and he felt ridiculous.

The guard opened the door and motioned for him to enter. He smiled and walked in.

"Dr. Williams," Helena smiled as she sat in her robe in a plush bedroom. "Come in, please."

Tommy smiled and moved closer to her.

"I thought we might have dinner first," he said.

"At my age, it's important to indulge in the fun before it's too late. Take your clothes off and let me judge your worth."

Tommy almost choked and he walked to her and smiled.

"I think it's time for you to learn who's boss. I am not here to be your submissive and sure as hell don't take bedroom orders from anyone. I think it's time for you to listen to me and do as I say," he moved to her and pulled her up, sweeping her into his arms and placing her on the bed.

"Oh, well I guess you're never too old to learn," Helena said and grinned.

"I want the guards sent away," he said firmly and she made a call before turning to him.

"Done."

"That's my girl," he said and grabbed the syringe he had in his pocket and without her even knowing; he injected her behind.

"Ooh, whatever you're doing, don't stop," she said as she closed her eyes and Tommy shook his whole body as he watched her fall asleep. He tucked her under the covers and quickly texted the men to come to the door. He saw a pile of papers and took them, hoping they were the notes. He locked Helena in the room and went to the front door.

Patrick and Noah and Mac waited at the door as Tommy came and opened it. They all came in and Patrick looked at his best friend.

"You okay?"

"Fine, but we never talk of this again, ever," Tommy said.

Mac led them through the house and he and Mac went one way while Patrick and Tommy went another. They went into each room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. They looked for a lab and didn't see anything.

"This is like finding a needle in a haystack!" Patrick yelled. "We need some direction."

"I have her notes. Maybe she left us a clue?" Tommy said as he put the notes on the table. There was a journal there and Patrick froze when he opened it. Her writing jumped off the page and he saw the date.

"This was last week," he said. "She has to be here"

"Does it say anything about where she is?" Tommy asked.

Patrick skimmed it and shook his head.

"No. It's about us. She was remembering our life together," he said brokenly.

"Here," Tommy said as he looked through her notes. "She said she's in a dark room in the cellar. She hears the kitchen above but they can't hear her."

"We're in the kitchen. There must be a door to the cellar. There must be an opening somewhere!" Patrick said.

The two men looked everywhere when they heard a noise. Tommy shoved Patrick into the pantry before he pulled his shirt off and went to the fridge, looking into it as the guard came in.

"Oh, excuse me," the man said.

"Helena said we were alone. I can't perform with interruptions," Tommy said as he grabbed some champagne. "Is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

"No sir. Please don't mention this to Mrs. Cassadine. I won't interrupt again."

Tommy glared at him as he left.

"Shit," he exhaled as he went to the pantry. He saw Patrick digging in the corner and he went to help.

"Here's a latch," Patrick said and Tommy helped him move the shelf. The door opened and they both looked at each other.

"Robin?" Patrick yelled as they walked down the stairs.

They had no way to know what they were walking into.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"What the hell is this place?" Tommy asked as he pulled his shirt back on. He and Patrick made it down the stairs and they were walking down a long hallway with rooms on each side. Not rooms, really, but cells. They had dirty mattresses and disgusting toilets and no doors.

Patrick felt sick as he walked cautiously with his friend. They didn't know if there were guards and they had little with which to defend themselves.

"Here," Tommy handed him a capped syringe. "Noah gave me a few in case something happened. If we get in trouble, it might be a way out."

Patrick nodded and they both jumped when they heard a noise.

"It's just us," Noah said as he and Mac walked up. "We found an entrance from the last bedroom at the end of the hall that led here. We also found a dead body in one of the rooms."

"Who was it?" Patrick asked.

"A man, about 30. He was in full rigor."

"She has to be here. We are running out of time, so we need to keep looking. Maybe some of the rooms have rooms within. We can't give up," Mac said.

"Nobody is giving up," Tommy said and looked at Patrick. "Come on."

Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat and they kept looking.

It had been another half hour and they found nothing. Patrick was losing hope and he knew there wouldn't be another chance like this.

"Someone is coming," Mac said and ran up to them. Patrick pulled Tommy into a room and Noah and Mac went into another. They were quiet and Patrick peered out and watched. It was a man with a tray of food. He watched to see where he went and then ducked back inside the room. After what seemed like an eternity, the man walked back down the hall and out.

Patrick rushed out and Tommy and Mac and Noah followed him. They all raced to the room the man turned into and saw nothing.

"This is where he went, I know it," Patrick said, his sweat trickling down his face and his fear growing.

Tommy took his phone out and used it as a flashlight, looking for something, anything to point them in a direction. He saw Mac and Noah go out to keep watch and he called Patrick over.

"What is it?"

"There's a spot in this wall that isn't normal," he said.

Patrick walked over and the two began to feel all around to try and figure it out. Finally, Patrick pushed and the wall moved.

"Here, I need help!" he said and Tommy helped him push the wall until it moved open. Patrick ran in and saw someone on the floor in the corner, next to a mattress. The fresh tray of food lay next to her, untouched.

"Oh God," he said and he and Tommy rushed over. Patrick knew immediately who it was.

"Robin? Oh no," he said as his tears fell. He turned her over and she blinked, barely able to move her head.

"Patrick? You came?" she asked weakly in a raspy voice.

"I did. I'm so sorry," he said as he went to pick her up. He realized her ankle was chained to the floor.

Tommy raced to tell the men they found her. He was shaken by what he saw, but they needed to get her out of there fast. He was afraid they were in danger of being found.

Patrick tried to pull her free, but he couldn't. She began to cough and he knew immediately it was bad.

"Robin? Hey, look at me, okay?" he said and went to hold her face in his hands.

"No, you should have gloves on. There's blood," she said softly.

He pulled his shirt off and gently wiped her face. She looked at him and he was humbled like never before.

"I knew you would find me. I knew you wouldn't let me down. I love you so much," she said and passed out.

Mac and Noah ran in with Tommy and Mac froze when he saw her.

"Oh no, Robin?" he said brokenly.

"She's chained to the fucking floor. I don't know how to get her free without hurting her," Patrick said.

"Give me the syringe," Mac said to Noah.

He did and Mac expertly picked the lock with the needle from the sedative. As soon as she was free, Patrick picked her up and Tommy grabbed her journals and they raced out.

"Stay behind me," Mac said.

The men did as he asked and Tommy led the way once they got back to the kitchen. He figured he could bluff if they were found out.

Nobody stopped them and they raced out of the house and across the street to the hotel. The men huddled around Patrick so nobody saw them carrying Robin. It looked very suspicious since she was unconscious. They finally got back to the room and Patrick placed her on the bed.

It was then they all finally got a good look at her.

She was white as a ghost and had bruises all over her body. She wore a pair of scrubs that were filthy and her hair was tangled and matted to her head.

Her ankle was cut from the chain and they all knew she must have tried to get free. Her hands were callused from what they assumed was pulling on the chains.

She was also burning up.

"Okay, we need to get her to a hospital," Mac said. He was so mad and worried and he didn't know what to do first.

"It's not safe," Noah said. "The Cassadines own this Island. There is nowhere we can go without it getting back to her."

Patrick hadn't taken his eyes off Robin. Her words were echoing in his head.

 _I knew you wouldn't let me down._

 _I love you so much._

She began to move and he stroked her cheek.

"Robin? Can you open your eyes?"

She blinked and squinted in the bright room. He realized she probably hadn't seen natural light in quite a while.

"Patrick? You're really here?" she said and looked around. "Mac? Noah? Oh God, Tommy?" she asked and smiled as her tears came. "My own rescue squad."

Tommy smiled and walked over, taking her hand.

"I'm so glad we found you. You can bet things are gong to be better from this moment forward."

She nodded and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Thank you."

Mac came over and leaned in, pulling her into a hug.

"You should have told me what was happening. I would have looked forever to find you."

Robin nodded and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but obviously you're here now, so Patrick told you. I knew you would come. You have never let me down."

Mac smiled and then got up and walked away, having trouble holding in his emotions.

Noah walked to Robin and smiled.

"Noah, I'm so glad you're here. Patrick deserves to have his family with him," Robin whispered.

Tommy looked at Patrick who appeared ready to explode with guilt. He pulled him aside.

"I think you should put her in a cool bath and help her try and clean up. I will call in and order an IV and some meds for her throat and some supplies to check her numbers. Do you have any idea of her cocktail?"

"Not in the last few years," he said. "I don't even know if she's been given anything."

"Okay. Noah, Mac and I will go get the supplies and then figure out how to get us out of here and to a hospital stateside. You help her clean up and keep your issues to yourself. She doesn't know the truth about a lot of things and she doesn't need to know them all right now. I'll talk to Mac and get him to agree."

Patrick nodded, so grateful for his best friend.

Tommy went to the men and told them his idea. They nodded and Mac glared at Patrick before they walked out.

Patrick sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Robin.

"I'd like to run a cool bath and help you clean up. Tommy and my dad will go pick up some meds and fluids and then we'll figure out how to get home."

Robin nodded.

"Okay. Are you sure you want to help me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask?"

She took a shaky breath and tried to smile.

"From how you are all looking at me, I'd guess I'm in bad shape. If it's too much, I'll do it myself."

"It's not too much. I'm just so sorry you suffered so much. Let me run the bath and then I'll take you in."

She closed her eyes, exhausted and he went into the bathroom and ran a lukewarm bath. He grabbed all of the soap and shampoo and some towels and went back to her.

"How is Emma?" she asked softly.

"She's amazing," he said with a huge smile. He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture.

"Oh my gosh," Robin said and her whole face lit up. "She's just beautiful."

He nodded and put the phone on the bed.

"She is just like you."

"I hope she forgives me for missing so much time. I can't wait to be with her. I can't wait to be home and to pick up where we left off. It's all I dreamed of."

He thought of Tommy's words and he took a deep breath. This wasn't about him. He needed to get her stronger before he destroyed her faith in him.

"Let's get your scrubs off and get you in the tub, okay? Can you get undressed on your own or do you need help?"

She sat up and reached for him.

"Can you help me? It's been so long since you touched me. I would like you to help me, please."

He nodded and wordlessly undressed her; being careful of her ankle and the bruises he saw covering her back. He gathered her naked body in his arms and walked into the bathroom, slowly lowering her into the tub.

She sucked in her breath as the water hit her and stung her wounds.

"Are you okay? Is it too much?" he asked worriedly.

"It's okay, I just need a minute," she said and lay back.

He took a washcloth and put soap on it before he gently washed her. She closed her eyes, thoroughly exhausted and he fought back his tears as he tenderly cleaned her.

"Your hair might be a challenge," he smiled.

She looked at him and nodded.

"I'll dunk my head and then we can try to wash it and maybe the whole bottle of conditioner? If not, I'm good with chopping it off."

"Let's try this first," he smiled and he helped her lay back and he made sure her head was wet. She sat back up and he gently lathered her long locks, taking a cup and rinsing before he lathered it again.

"Make sure nothing crawls out of there," she said weakly, only half kidding.

He chuckled and then put almost an entire bottle of conditioner on her hair and massaged it as best he could. The water was filthy, so he let it out of the tub and used a cup to rinse her hair with clean water. She shivered and he grabbed a towel and picked her up, carrying her to the bed before he covered her with a few towels and placed one under her head.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked worriedly. "I hope that wasn't too much."

"I'm okay, just really tired," she said through closed eyes.

"I know," he said and tenderly dried her before he grabbed one of his t-shirts from his bag and pulled it on her, smiling as it came to her knees. He pulled out his comb and she sat up against the pillows as he tried to comb her hair, cringing as he pulled on the tangles.

"You're taking this much better than Emma does," he smiled.

She chuckled and started to cough. He handed her some tissues and she held them in front of her mouth.

"We need a sharps bag," she said breathlessly.

He grabbed a Ziploc bag and she put the tissues in it.

"I think your hair can be saved," he smiled and she lay back. He placed her under the covers and sighed. His emotions were at the surface.

"I'm going to clean up the bathroom. The men should be here soon with help," he said, needing a minute alone.

"Okay," she said, half asleep. "I love you. Thank you."

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, looking in the mirror.

What the hell had he done? How was this what he allowed to happen?

Her beautiful body was bruised and pale and she was in so much pain. He knew they could be looking at secondary infections and he had been moving along like life was perfect.

She would never forgive him when she heard the truth.

He would never forgive himself.

Robin went to turn when she rolled onto something. She smiled when she saw it was his phone. She wanted to see more of Emma. She opened he pictures and began to scroll.

Sam? Why did he have pictures of Sam?

Jason! That must be it. They must have helped Patrick find her.

She kept scrolling and suddenly, her world was shattered.

They were in bed. They were kissing and they were together.

She scrolled again and there was a family portrait.

Patrick, Sam, Danny, and Emma.

"Robin? How are you doing?" Patrick asked as he walked out.

She held the phone and turned to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Robin? Are you okay?" Patrick asked again as he walked out of the bathroom.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I rolled over on your phone. I hope it's okay," she said and handed it to him. She was a whirlwind of emotions and she needed to figure this out. She didn't say anything else.

"Oh, well it's fine," he smiled and put it on the table. "The men should be back soon and we can start helping you to feel better."

"Okay. I'm really tired, so I'm going to rest," she said and turned a little to face away from him.

Patrick noted the change in her demeanor, but he figured it was probably the stress of everything she had been through. He sat back and watched her and about a half hour later, the men came back.

"We need to start an IV and push fluids. I got some vials so we can run some blood work and figure out what's next. I also called Britt and she is going to arrange to have her jet come and get us," Tommy said.

"What? Seriously?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. She is back home for a while until the next leg of the tour kicks up and she was happy to help. You know how important Robin is to her," he smiled when Robin opened her eyes.

"Hey," Tommy grinned at her. "Will you let Patrick start an IV?"

Robin sat up a little more and they all saw she looked better after the bath, but some of the spark was gone.

"Can you do it?" she asked Tommy. "You work with children, so you have a softer touch."

Patrick was surprised, but nodded.

"She's right," he said.

Tommy nodded.

"Your wish is my command," he said and looked at Patrick. "Why don't you take a walk with your dad so he can fill you in on things."

"Okay," he said and looked at Robin, but she didn't meet his gaze.

Tommy put his gloves on and took her hand, expertly prepping her for the IV. She felt almost nothing as he put in the needle and he took a few vials of blood before he hooked the fluids up to the bedpost. He took her temp with the thermometer they bought and then he cleaned up and sat down, taking her hand in his.

"You're going to be okay," he said softly. "If your viral load is too high, we'll kick it in the ass."

She smiled and her tears came.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Been there. Britt has struggled so much her numbers, but we always," he leaned in and smiled. "Always show it who's boss. HIV is no match for all of us. You have so many people who love you and are fighting for you. Patrick will never let you give up."

She nodded. Brittany had been HIV positive almost as long as Robin and it was a terrible but beautiful connection that always bonded them. Tommy had never veered from his wife's side.

"Can you tell me why you look so sad?" Tommy asked. "Don't you believe me?"

She blinked and looked at him.

"Patrick wasn't waiting for me, was he? He moved on."

Tommy was quiet and she sighed.

"I think this is a conversation you need to have with him. He loves you, Robin, so much. He's been beside himself without you."

"I saw pictures on his phone. He wasn't sad or beside himself. He was with Sam and there were images that looked like they were a family with her son and Emma. How could that be? Where is Jason? Why didn't anyone come for me sooner?"

Tommy wished he had an answer for her.

"I don't know. I didn't know you were even gone until he called me to come visit a few days ago. Whatever he did or didn't do, he wants to fix it now. I know that might not mean anything to you, but I think you need to let him explain."

They heard the door lock and she held his hand.

"Please don't say anything to him. I need to figure things out and then I'll talk to him, okay?" she pleaded.

He nodded.

"Anything you need. Please know I'm here for you, okay? Medically if nothing else, tell me what you need."

"Maybe you can get Britt on the phone for me later? I would love to catch up. How is Natalie?"

Tommy took out his phone and showed her.

"Look at that long red hair! She's the spitting image of Britt as a child," Robin said.

"I know. I'm in so much trouble," Tommy grinned and put his phone away. "I think maybe a visit is in order when you get home. Both my girls would love it."

"I would love that, too. Thank you," she said and they looked up as the men came in.

Patrick walked over and Tommy smiled.

"She is resting and I need to get these vials to the lab. I'll wait for them and then get the meds."

"Okay," Patrick looked at Robin. "Thanks."

Tommy nodded and smiled at Robin before he left.

"We got Mac and my dad another room and Tommy will get one, too. That way we can have some privacy," Patrick said.

"Can I stay with Uncle Mac and you stay with someone or alone? I need to talk to him and I want some time to catch up."

Patrick was surprised.

"Of course you can," Mac beamed. "Any chance I have to help my niece."

Patrick went to object when Noah shook his head.

"Patrick and I will be right next door, okay?"

Robin nodded, grateful.

"Thanks Noah."

Patrick grabbed his bags and went with Noah to the other room.

XXXX

Tommy went to the hospital lab and dropped off the vials of blood. He sat and thought about what Robin said and he felt terrible for his friends. HE would never betray her confidence, but he needed Patrick to be honest.

Robin deserved to know the whole truth.

He was also angry with himself for not realizing earlier that Patrick was in trouble. He knew Robin left and he didn't understand why. He should have flown in then and helped his friend.

He felt like he truly failed them.

The lab called and he went to pick up the results. He saw someone from Helena's compound and he hid.

Why were they there? Did they even know Robin was gone?

He saw the man pick up a bag and leave and Tommy walked to the young woman who sat at the desk. He flashed a million watt smile and brought out the British accent.

He wasn't leaving without answers.

XXXX

"She knows something," Patrick said as he paced in the room with Noah. "Everything was fine and she suddenly shut down."

"Was she okay in the tub?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, just tired and overwhelmed, but she was okay."

"So what do you think changed?"

Patrick sat on one of the beds.

"I don't know, but maybe I should go talk to her."

Noah shook his head.

"No, she was pretty adamant about wanting to be alone with her Uncle. She is probably a mess of emotions and he is grounding her. This isn't about what you need, son, but what makes her feel better. Let's give her that for now."

Patrick sighed.

He was worried.

XXXX

Mac made some hot tea and put some lemon and honey in it before he handed it to Robin. She was sitting up in bed and he smiled when she took it.

"You always know what I need," she said softly as she sipped the warm liquid.

Mac sat on the side of the bed and looked at his hands.

"I wish that was the case. I wish I had known you were in trouble. I would never have left you for so long, Robin."

"I'm sorry," she said and he put the tea on the nightstand. "I only had time to make a quick Skype call and I called Patrick. I guess I thought he or mom would call you."

Mac fumed again at that.

"Me too, but why not tell me when Victor came to you? I could have helped you. I don't know why you didn't trust me. I have always had your back, Robin."

Her tears came and she nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry Uncle Mac. I did everything wrong and it appears I've lost everything because of it. I'm really sorry."

He leaned in and gently hugged her.

"Shh, I didn't mean for you to apologize. I'm just so mad at myself. I should have known something wasn't right."

She sighed.

"You're right. You are everything to me and I know that. I guess I wasn't thinking. So much had just happened. Sabrina was pregnant and Patrick had hesitated for so long. When I heard Jason might be locked away suffering, I just didn't think twice. I had to try and help. I thought it would be okay. I was wrong."

He took her hand and smiled.

"You have Scorpio disease."

Robin smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"We have the annoying need to help everyone at no regard to our own happiness."

She chuckled.

"I'm not sure that's a great way to be."

"Well, when it comes to family, it's what needs to happen. There is nothing, at any time, you or Maxie or Emma could tell me or ask me that would make me turn away. Ever."

Robin wiped her eyes.

"You can't know how much that means to me. Thank you for being in my corner."

They were quiet for a minute and then Robin looked at him.

"Do you know what happened to Jason?"

Mac was surprised.

"Patrick said you told him you were unable to save him. That's the last I heard."

"What? No, it worked. I mean I did tell Patrick that, but only because Victor threatened him and Emma. Before the clinic exploded, Jason and I got away. I dropped him off in front of Sonny's place and drove to the Metro Court to see Anna. When I got there, Helena was waiting and I was taken again. Jason isn't with Sonny?"

Mac ran his hand through his hair.

"No, he never resurfaced."

Robin was so confused, but she was also exhausted.

"How about you sleep for a bit and we can talk more later, okay?" he said, seeing her fighting sleep.

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Mac held her hand and wiped his tears.

"I love you forever."

XXXXX

Tommy couldn't believe what he heard and what he found out. He had flirted his way to answers and then he picked up the labs. He texted Patrick that he was leaving and Patrick told him they got another room.

He made his way out to grab a cab when there was a bag over his head and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

There was a knock on the door and Mac went to answer. Robin was asleep and he had been trying to arrange the extraction.

"What is it?" he asked as Patrick and Noah walked in.

"Tommy is missing. He texted me that he got the meds and blood work and would be here soon, but that was over an hour ago," Patrick said.

Robin sat up.

"Did Helena get him?"

Mac walked to her.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

"We have to help him. You can't understand what she will do to him," she said and began to cry.

Patrick shook his head.

"Tommy is smart. If he is in trouble, he will contact me."

"Really? Do you think he will?" Robin asked.

Patrick looked at her.

"I do."

"Then you should give Mac your phone so when he calls, we can help him."

Patrick raised his eyebrows and stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"We want him found. Brittany deserves her husband back. Give my uncle your phone."

Noah and Mac exchanged glances, knowing there was more to this.

"Robin, I'm not giving my phone to anyone," Patrick said.

"Whatever. You should all go. I'm tired."

Noah saw his son's confusion and he looked at Mac.

"Let's go try and have Tommy's phone traced. I think they need to talk," Mac said.

"We'll be next door," Noah said and they left.

"Robin, talk to me, please. What changed from before? You act like you can't stand to be near me," Patrick said as he walked to the bed.

"Give me your phone," she said.

"What the hell is it with my phone?" he asked, exasperated.

She held her hand out and he sighed as he handed it to her.

"When you were cleaning up the bathroom, I decided to look again at the picture of Emma. I had to scroll a little to find it."

His heart dropped when he realized what happened.

"Shit," he said to himself.

"Your new family looks really nice. Now please get out," she said and handed him the phone with the family picture on it.

He put his phone away and looked at her.

"Robin, please let me explain," he tried.

"Every day I waited, knowing you were looking for me. When Helena showed me the divorce papers, I realized she forged my signature. I knew you would know that because you know my writing. I never responded to the divorce and I knew that would be a clue. I waited and I prayed and it was months and months and I didn't know what to do. I tried every way I could to escape and it didn't work. When I was put in that basement, I started to have trouble breathing and I knew I was in trouble. I wrote to you every day. I wrote to Emma. I wrote to keep myself alive."

Patrick wiped the tears from his eyes as she spoke and he said nothing. He had nothing to say. She was right.

"But this morning, I looked up and you were there," she said and her tears spilled over her cheeks and she sighed. "But I was wrong. I was naïve and stupid and I'm really embarrassed. I'm also tired. I want to go home, but mostly, I am worried about Tommy. Nothing else is important. You see, when my friends are in trouble, I can put aside my anger and fear and help. That's who I am. I always thought it was who you were, too, but I was wrong. We need to find Tommy and get out of here. Nothing else needs to be said."

He was at a loss. She was right about finding Tommy.

"There is a lot that needs to be said, but you're right, all that matters is finding Tommy."

Robin turned away from him and Patrick called his dad to come back in.

XXXX

Tommy opened his eyes and blinked in the light. One hand was cuffed to a chair and his head was throbbing. He looked around and saw Helena sitting there, smiling.

"I don't like to be left the morning after," she said as she walked to him and cupped his chin in her hand.

"Untie me right now," he said.

"But I wanted to have some fun," she said and ran her hand over his chest.

He didn't know what she knew or what she was trying to do.

"I'll repeat myself. Untie me right now."

She sighed and unlocked the cuffs.

"Is this fun for you?" Tommy asked as he rubbed his wrist. "I told you I am not a submissive. I was here, like you asked, and when I went to get us drinks, you passed out asleep. I had to leave here, with what was supposed to be a memorable night, with bloody nothing. I came here to be useful and to gain research. I thought I found a moment with a beautiful woman that would be a top off to this journey and you bloody crapped on that. I don't appreciate your threats or your poor me attitude and if you ever have someone abduct me again; you will see how dominant I can be. Now excuse me," he said and turned to walk out.

Helena was stunned.

"I fell asleep?"

He crossed his arms; thankful he could feel the meds in his pockets. He worried she had taken everything.

"Not only did you fall asleep, but you left me with shit for information on the doctor's research and now I lost time at work and money on this bloody trip. We're done."

Tommy walked out and ignored her calling after him. He walked as quickly as he could away from the compound and hid in the bushes, waiting to be sure nobody followed him. His head was foggy and he worried they gave him something. He needed to get back to Patrick and Robin.

He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and the numbers were blurring in front of him. He had Patrick programmed as an icon and he pushed it.

XXXX

Patrick was sitting on the couch while Mac and Noah went over what they found. Robin had fallen asleep. They all jumped when the phone rang.

"Tommy?" Patrick asked.

"Ptrick?" he slurred.

"Tommy? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Dugged me. I need hell, ppp," he said.

"I think he's been drugged," Patrick said as he covered the phone. "Tommy? Do you know where you are?" He put him on speaker so they could hear.

"Tees," he slurred. "Outsyd."

The men were stumped and the call was lost.

"Trees," Robin said. "He's outside by trees."

Mac and Patrick nodded.

"We waited in the trees outside the compound," Patrick said. "Dad, stay here with Robin while we go, okay?"

Noah nodded and Robin looked scared.

"Please be careful. She might have people watching him."

Tommy tried to grab his phone but it was moving, or he was moving. He reached for it and there was a kick to his stomach. He lay there, not able to move when the punches and kicks continued. He saw his phone on the ground, smashed to pieces and he watched the men walk away.

He tasted blood and felt himself drifting away. This was not the vacation he planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Noah asked Robin after the men left to try and find Tommy.

"No, I'm okay. I just want to get Tommy and go home. I want to see Emma and figure out what happens next."

"You know, I'm not the guy to make excuses or try and defend the indefensible, but as someone who lost their way in life, I know it can be an incredibly difficult thing to overcome. Patrick hasn't been okay since he watched that lab explode and I would also say he hasn't made very good decisions on anything except caring for Emma. What I also know is that he knows that. He wants to do better. None of his care and concern is a lie."

Robin nodded.

"I appreciate that, but I need time to figure things out. He has had a lot of time to adjust to a new life and he has decided to move on from 'us'. I haven't, and I need to do that. I had this fantasy in my mind that Patrick was sitting at home waiting for me and I realize now how ridiculous that was. I think for now we just need to get home."

Noah smiled and looked at his hands.

"Can I just ask that you try not to hate him?"

Robin wiped her eyes.

"I don't hate him. That's the problem."

Noah held her hand and they waited.

XXXX

Mac and Patrick had been around all of the trees and had found nothing. Patrick began to really worry that he wasn't going to find his friend.

"Here," Mac said and noticed a trail through the leaves.

They moved the leaves and saw Tommy lying there, covered in bruises.

"Shit," Patrick said as he turned Tommy over and his friend moaned.

"Tommy? Can you wake up?"

His eyes opened and he squinted at Patrick.

"Hey, about time," Tommy said and Patrick sat him up.

Mac looked around, not liking how open it was.

"Can you walk?" Patrick asked.

"If you help me, yeah," he said and Patrick put Tommy's arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go," Mac said and Patrick helped Tommy to the hotel.

They went up to the room and when the door opened, Noah helped Patrick get Tommy to the bed next to Robin.

"Oh God, is he okay?" Robin asked.

"Here give this to Robin," Tommy said as he pulled out the meds and paperwork from his pocket.

Mac handed it to Robin and she looked at the numbers.

"That's not so bad," she said and looked at them. "I need to order meds," she said and Tommy grimaced as Patrick helped him pull his shirt off.

"In the bag."

Robin opened it and smiled as the exact meds were there. She should have known he would know what to get.

"Thank you," she said and lay back.

"You might have a broken rib, but I'm hoping it's just bruised," Noah said as he bandaged the cuts on Tommy's torso.

"I'm fine," he said. "We need to get out of here as soon as we can. They followed me because Helena wanted to finish our evening together. I feel like she's the type not to take no for an answer."

Robin was quiet.

"She did this to you?"

Tommy held a bag of ice to his cheek.

"She had someone grab me from the hospital, but I think the men who beat me up in the woods were just trying to rob me. The problem was that Helena had them inject me with something and I did my best to get out of there before I was unable to move."

Mac was on the phone and he looked at them.

"The plane will be here tomorrow morning to take us back. I spoke with Brittany's pilot and they are ready to go."

Tommy smiled.

"Good. Now excuse me while I go puke," he said and stumbled to the bathroom.

The rest of them smiled and Patrick waited a minute and made sure Tommy didn't need any help.

A little while later, Tommy and Robin were asleep in their respective beds and there was a cot brought up for a third bed.

"It's getting late. We need to get some rest and be ready to go in the morning," Noah said.

"The two of you should go to the room next door and I'll stay here with Robin and Tommy," Mac said.

Patrick sighed and Noah nodded.

"Let us know if you need anything," Noah said.

Mac sighed and sat next to Robin's bed.

"Will do."

XXXX

Anna dropped Emma off at camp and made her way to work. She was sick with worry about Robin and after talking to Patrick after they found her, she had one thought on her mind.

Eliminate Helena Cassadine.

She said the obligatory hellos and got the updates in the cases that were in progress. She walked into her office and froze.

"Hello Luv," Robert said with a charm only he could bring.

Anna smiled and hugged him and stood back.

"You got my message."

"I did, but I'm confused. "Robin was taken again but my brother found her?"

Anna took a sip of her coffee.

"Sit down Robert."

He did and she told him what she knew. She watched the mix of emotions cross his face that an untrained person would never notice.

Robert was a difficult man to read and he was trained to hide every bit of emotion. Anna knew, when it came to their daughter, all bets were off.

"Let me get this straight. When I left after Christmas, she and Patrick and Emma were back together and happy. You are telling me she left to try and save Jason Morgan and that piece of shit husband of hers divorced her? She told you both she was broken and not worthy of this life and you both bloody ignored it and never once thought to call me? She was held, again, for months and months and I am just hearing about this now?" he asked her, his anger making her shame grow.

"I'm sorry Robert, but Victor was more lethal than I anticipated and then there was an inquiry into where Faison was. I had things coming at me from all angles and I messed up."

"Where is she now? Is she okay?"

Anna crossed her arms and sighed.

"Mac arranged a private flight home for them tomorrow."

"How the hell did Mac arrange that?" Robert asked. "My brother hasn't got the funds for that."

"Patrick's best friend Tommy got it. His wife is famous and she has a jet or something. They will be coming back after the jet gets there in the morning."

Robert nodded and looked at his hands.

"I need to make some calls. I'd like to see Emma tonight if that's okay."

Anna knew he was holding his anger inside and she nodded.

"She would love it. Call me later and we can meet for dinner."

He nodded and walked out.

Anna sat at her desk and felt her tears fall.

What a colossal mess.

XXXX

Patrick couldn't sleep. He sat up and saw Noah sound asleep so he grabbed his bag and went out onto the balcony. He pulled out the notes Tommy had grabbed and he picked up one of the journals Robin had written.

He opened it to a random entry and using his phone as a light, began to read.

"One of the best memories I have was during a really scary time for me. After everything happened with Lisa, I began to have trouble. The cut on my arm wouldn't fully heal and I was running a low grade fever. I began to feel more run down and I knew the potential for a secondary infection was real.

I didn't want to tell Patrick. I was so worried he would feel guilty. There was no way to know if Lisa messed with my meds and I was just scared. Patrick and I were finally back and track and I just couldn't bring Lisa back in.

But I left him out of my struggles and by doing that, he felt like I didn't trust him. I was lost and when I went to Jason to help me run away, I was at a really low point in my life with this disease. I didn't want to leave. Hell, I just got everything back, but I didn't want Patrick and Emma to watch me die. I just didn't know what to do."

Patrick felt his tears fall and remembered that time like it was yesterday. There were so many things he could have done differently. He should have known she wasn't feeling well. He should have read her body language better. He made it all about his pride and it wasn't. He continued reading.

"The best moment came when I came home from the specialist and Patrick was there. He confronted me and I had no choice but to tell him everything. The truth was simple.

I needed him. I was scared and nobody has ever made me feel as safe and loved as Patrick.

 _Patrick: Robin, you weren't at a conference, were you? You're the patient._

 _Robin: Did Elizabeth tell you?_

 _Patrick: Yes._

 _Robin: I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this._

 _Patrick: Can you just tell me what's happening?_

 _Robin: [Sighs] My HIV meds stopped working. I found out the morning after Lisa died._

 _Patrick: That was months ago. Why didn't you tell me?_

 _Robin: [Sighs] [Sighs] I don't know._

 _Patrick: You don't know?_

 _Robin: I don't know. I...[Voice breaking] I was scared._

 _Patrick: Of what?_

 _Robin: Of losing what we have together._

 _Patrick: So you kept a secret, Robin?_

 _Robin: We have worked so hard to be happy in our marriage and with our daughter, and I just wanted Christmas to be perfect. I didn't want everything to change that._

 _Patrick: But it has changed, and you just decided to keep it to yourself._

 _Robin: There was no reason for you to know yet._

 _Patrick: I'm your husband. I love you. You're-you're supposed to be able to tell me everything._

 _Robin: But you know if I had, you know that if I told you, everything would have been different. The way you look at me, the way you talk to me. You're doing it right now._

 _Patrick: [Sniffles]_

 _Robin: You wouldn't have been able to hide how sad you were. We wouldn't have been able to cover for our daughter. There would have been no moments of pure joy. I didn't want that for her. I don't want that._

 _Patrick: Well, what about what I want, Robin? Do you just get to decide that? Is that the way it's gonna be?_

 _Robin: No. No. That's not what I was-I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just trying to keep your life from falling apart all over again._

 _Patrick: Our life. This is our life here. You don't get to shut me out._

 _Robin: I'm sorry. I am so sorry._

 _Patrick: Do you not trust me?_

 _Robin: Of course I trust you._

 _Patrick: [Sniffles] So what happened in Africa? [Sighs]_

 _Robin: I wasn't there. I was...I was in Seattle._

 _Patrick: [Sighs]_

 _Robin: Dr. Makeba heads up the infectious disease department at Mercy West. I lied to you. That was wrong, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you for no reason._

 _Patrick: No reason?_

 _Robin: Because I started a second round of meds, and I hoped that they would work. I took a resistance test, and I found out that they weren't, that I needed to get on a new protocol, and I just...[Sighs] I was going to get it under control on my own._

 _Patrick: And?_

 _Robin: And I'm on a third protocol now. I've seen Dr. Makeba's research. He's had great results with his test patients in Africa._

 _Patrick: Meaning what?_

 _Robin: Meaning after a few months, their viral loads dropped dramatically, making HIV virtually undetectable in their systems._

 _Patrick: Okay. And does he think you're gonna respond the same way?_

 _Robin: We'll know in a few weeks for sure. But I guess we have-we have good reason to hope._

 _XXXX_

 _Robin: Look at me. I want you to remember me like this, like the strong, healthy person that I am, not some shadow of who I am._

 _Patrick: This disease is not gonna steal who you are, okay? I don't care what you look like. I don't care if you're not strong enough to hold my hand._

 _Robin: [Sighs]_

 _Patrick: This is you. This is us._

 _Robin: [Sniffles] I'm scared. [Sniffles]_

 _Patrick: I don't want you to be scared. No more secrets._

 _Robin: [Sniffles] Okay._

XXXX

Patrick put the journal down and looked out at the darkness.

His words meant shit. Everything he promised went down the toilet. He didn't know that he even believed he deserved another chance with her.

He ran his hand through his hair and walked back inside and to his bed. He lay down with the journal and prayed she would get better.

Something had to go right for this family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The next morning, Mac was taking a quick shower after Robin got up. She told him she would be okay for a few minutes and Tommy was waking up, anyway.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her as he held his arm to his side, his ribs incredibly tender.

"Looking at your black eye and how you can't take deep breaths, I think I should be asking you that question," Robin smiled.

Tommy chuckled softly.

"I've taken worse beatings trying to defend Patrick's arrogance growing up."

Robin smiled.

"I can imagine."

Tommy got up and walked to the medical bag.

"I think we should give you more fluids before we leave."

Robin nodded.

"Yeah, I've had some dizzy spells, but I don't know if it's dehydration or the effects of my meds."

Tommy put his gloves on and sat on the side of the bed.

"Britt always struggles when we have to change her cocktail. You have been through so much that your body is going to have trouble regulating itself. The good news is that your viral load isn't too high, so we should be able to get it under control fairly quickly."

Robin nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for getting everything yesterday. I'm really sorry you were hurt."

Tommy hooked up the IV and shrugged.

"I have a few bruises and they will heal. You are the one we all owe an apology too, Robin."

She held his arm and shook her head.

"No, you had nothing to do with any of this. I am thankful you're here and I hope you know that whatever happens with me and Patrick, you are always top in my book."

Tommy nodded, his eyes wet.

"I feel the same way, but I really hope you'll give Patrick a chance to be the man he can be. He wants to, I know it."

Robin wiped her own eyes and lay back, closing her eyes while they waited to leave.

XXXX

Patrick and Noah were dressed and ready to head over to see Robin and wait to leave. They had been up and ready for a while, but Mac told them to wait. They finally go the text for them to come over.

Mac opened the door and Patrick and Noah walked in. Patrick walked to the bed and saw Robin dressed and resting. He sat on the side of the bed and she opened her eyes.

"Hi," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she said and sat up. "Tommy gave me more fluids and I just want to go home."

"Where is he?" Patrick asked.

"Taking a quick shower," Robin said. "He is better this morning, but his face is really bruised."

He sighed.

"I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

Robin saw Mac talking to Noah and she looked at Patrick.

"What happened to him? Who beat him up?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe random, but most likely Helena's men."

Her eyes went wide.

"Helena? Is she here? Is she coming to get me again?"

Patrick hated the horror on her face.

"No, Robin, you are safe. She won't get near you again."

Tommy walked out of the bathroom dressed and looking better. He smiled at Patrick talking to Robin and walked to take a cup of coffee before he sat on his bed.

They were all startled when there was a pounding on the door. Mac pulled out his gun and motioned for them all to step away from the door. Patrick sat in front of Robin when Mac opened the door.

"Hello brother," Robert said.

Mac exhaled and put his gun away when Robert walked in.

"Where is my daughter?" he said and looked as Patrick stood up, revealing Robin.

"Robin?" he walked to the bed and ignored Patrick.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Robin asked as Robert hugged her.

"When my daughter is in trouble, there is nowhere else I would be," he said and glared at Patrick. "I spoke to your mother and she told me what's been going on. She said you were coming home today but I didn't want to chance it. I hopped on a flight last night and here I am."

Robin wiped her eyes and hugged him again.

"Thank you. I was so stupid. I should have told you and I should have told Mac. I trusted the wrong people," she said and Patrick turned to walk to Tommy, stung by the truth behind her words.

"It doesn't matter now," Robert said. "We are going to get you home and back to your daughter. The rest will be dealt with."

Mac walked to him and smiled.

"The plane will be here in an hour," he said.

"Who is flying? Can we trust them?"

"My wife's private plane is coming," Tommy said as he stood up.

Robert turned to him.

"That's great, but who are you?"

Robin smiled.

"That's Tommy," she said. "He's our friend and I would trust him with my life. He helped rescue me."

"And your wife just happens to have a plane?"

Tommy smiled.

"My wife is a famous singer. She has been on tour performing, but she has a break and is coming for a visit."

"I grew up with Brittany, dad," Robin said. "Mac knows her, too."

Robert nodded.

"Okay then," he walked to Tommy. "From the looks of you, I'd say you took quite a beating. If it was to help my daughter, than I thank you."

Tommy looked at Robin and Patrick.

"It was to help my friends."

Robert glared at Patrick.

"What the hell are you even doing here? You should be back home with Anna. The two of you deserve each other."

Patrick sighed.

"I'm sorry, but."

"But you didn't know? You figured Robin needed time away after losing two years of her life? You assumed she wouldn't care to see Emma and was off shopping in Paris? Is that why you're sorry?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Patrick said. "You weren't here."

Robert walked and pushed Patrick against the wall, causing Robin to jump.

"You have some nerve," Robert said as he got into Patrick's face.

"Enough," Noah said and walked to Robert, pulling him away.

Patrick looked at them and shook his head. He walked out of the room and Tommy followed him.

Robin looked at her father and Mac.

"This isn't so cut and dry. I hurt Patrick deeply and he did what he had to do in order to survive. He didn't know I was in trouble. He has been busy raising our daughter and I am grateful for that."

Robert looked at Mac and the two of them knew it was time to help Robin and nothing else mattered.

Noah walked over and shrugged.

"Patrick is killing himself over this. Believe me, there is nothing any of you can say that will hurt him worse than his own demons."

Robin wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I just want to go home."

XXXX

"Hey, stop," Tommy said as he followed Patrick into the lobby. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Patrick said. "I just need some air."

They walked outside and sat down on the benches in front of the hotel.

"He's just angry because Robin is his daughter. You would be the same way if it was Emma."

Patrick put his head in his hands. 

"Don't you think I know that? I don't blame him. I blame myself and there is nothing I can do to fix it."

Tommy shrugged.

"Not with that kind of attitude."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're all mad at what you missed and what happened. I get it. It sucks. But we can't go back and change things. All you can do is move forward and try to make amends. Maybe you should take some time and explain to Robin what was happening in your life. It's not making excuses, but being honest. I know you and your life was shit. This isn't a quick fix, but if you want to try, it is fixable."

Patrick nodded.

"I want her back."

Tommy smiled.

"Then what the hell are we doing out here?"

Patrick smiled.

"Good point."

They walked back inside, determined to fix things.

XXXX

"Are we all packed?" Mac asked after everyone was gathered in the room.

"I think so."

"Do we have my journals?" Robin asked. "I'd like to have them."

Tommy nodded and Patrick took the one from his bag he had been reading.

"Here."

"You read it?" she asked.

"Tommy got it before we found you. I read it enough to find clues to where you were. I didn't read all of it."

Robin nodded and took it back.

"Thank you."

There was a knock on the door and Tommy went to open it.

"Hey," he smiled as he opened it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Brittany asked as she looked at him. She hugged him and he yelped in pain.

"Brittany?" Robin asked as her tears fell at seeing her friend.

"Robin? Oh my God, what the hell is going on here?" she asked as she ran to hug Robin.

"Is the plane ready? We need to go," Robert said as he walked in from the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Brittany.

"Yes, we can head out now," she said.

Tommy saw the familiar stares his wife got.

"This is my wife, Brittany," he said. "This is Robin's father, Robert."

Brittany smiled and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you."

Robert smiled.

"You too, luv."

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get moving."

Patrick grabbed their bags and Brittany went to Robin.

"You need to tell me what happened," she said as she helped Robin up. "Why didn't you call us?"

Robin hugged Brittany again and Patrick watched, his heart aching at how he was unable to help.

"Let's get on the plane and then we can talk, okay? Tommy helped save my life. I'm sorry he got hurt."

Brittany watched her husband walk out with Patrick and she helped Robin.

"I'm glad he could help, but I want to know what the hell has been going on."

"I know. Let's just get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Patrick sat on the plane as they made their descent into New York. He hoped they would have been able to talk during the flight, but Robin had slept most of the way and Robert sat with her, effectively shutting off any hopes of communication.

Tommy was also asleep and Brittany had been sitting with him, learning what they had been up to.

"He will come around when he sees Emma," Noah said to his son as he saw him staring at Robert and Robin.

Patrick sighed.

"He won't. He's right. If somebody hurt Emma the way I hurt Robin, I would never forgive them. She is his daughter and she sacrificed everything for me and Emma and I destroyed her."

Noah shrugged.

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"It doesn't matter, dad. My life is shit and I need to figure out how to fix it."

Mac walked over and sat down.

"Robert and Robin will stay with me when we land. I don't want her to have to see how you moved another woman into her home."

Patrick looked at Mac and shrugged.

"You knew what I was doing and you didn't seem to care before. I appreciate your opinion, but I think Robin can decide where she wants to stay."

"That's convenient. I was okay with Sam moving in because I have one quarter of the information. You and Anna conveniently left out Robin's call and you never told me about the clinic visit. You can take your pompous attitude and shove it up your ass," Mac said and walked to his seat and buckled himself in.

The pilot came on and told them to prepare for landing, so all conversation ended.

A little while later, Robin was on her way to GH with Mac and Robert for a full check up and Brittany and Tommy went with to have him checked out. Noah and Patrick went to see Anna and tell Emma her mom was home. They promised to bring her to the hospital to see Robin.

Epiphany smiled as her eyes filled with tears as she helped Robin get into a gown. The bruising on her body made even the seasoned nurse collect herself.

"I know it's bad, but it looks worse than it is," Robin said as she lay back.

Epiphany smiled as she pulled the sheet over Robin.

"You never were a good liar," Epiphany said and smiled as she took Robin's hand. "But now you're home and we're going to fix you up, okay?"

Robin nodded and her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I really missed you," she said.

"This place has not been the same without you."

Robin looked up as Brittany walked in and Epiphany smiled.

"Well damn," she said. "Can I have an autograph?"

Brittany looked at Robin who laughed.

"Epiphany, this is my best friend Brittany."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this? I adore Barbara Rose."

Brittany smiled as Epiphany hugged her.

"That's my stage name. My real Name is Brittany Williams."

Epiphany laughed and was a little star struck.

"Well it's an honor to meet you," she said and Brittany nodded.

"You as well. Robin has always spoken so highly of you."

"Well she and Drake Jr. are very special to me, as is Emma."

"How is Tommy?" Robin asked.

"He's in x-ray. They are checking his ribs," she sighed.

"Epiphany? Can you check on him and make sure he's okay?" Robin asked.

"Wait, Tom Williams? Like Dr. Tom Williams of Heathrow General?"

Brittany was surprised.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Well no, but I know of his work. He has done amazing things for pediatric oncology advancements. I would love to speak to him."

Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Well he will talk about himself for hours," she grinned. "He and Patrick are a lot alike in that way."

They all laughed and Epiphany walked to Robin again.

"Let me go check on your labs and then I will check on Dr. Williams. I'll be back."

"Thanks Epiphany."

She smiled at Robin.

"Welcome home."

XXXX

Mac was waiting outside x-ray for Tommy to come out. He was hesitant to leave him unguarded because Helena may try to get to him, so he was keeping an eye on him.

He was a mess of emotions and hadn't really had a chance to process everything since he learned all Robin had been through.

"Uncle Mac? Are you okay?"

He smiled at Maxie as she hugged him.

"Hey Maxie," he smiled. "I'm okay. What are you doing here?"

"I had a check up, but I'm all good. What's going on with you? You look so sad."

He sat on the bench outside radiology and she sat with him.

"Robin is here."

Maxie was stunned.

"She is? She's back from Paris? Why didn't she call me? Where is she?"

Mac felt his eyes fill with tears at how they all let her down.

"She wasn't in Paris. She was being held captive by Helena."

Maxie was confused and crossed her arms.

"Wasn't she in contact with Anna and Patrick? I was under the impression she was speaking with them. What do you mean she was held captive?" her voice took on a high pitch and Mac sighed.

"None of that was true," he said and filled her in on what he knew.

"How could Patrick be so blind? How did Anna let this go?" Maxie asked as her tears fell. "Where is she? I need to see her."

"I'm waiting for Tommy to come out. He was instrumental in finding her and I'm worried he may still be a target, so I don't want to leave him alone. Robin is being examined and Patrick and Noah are bringing Emma to see Robin."

"Tommy is Patrick's friend from way back, right?"

"Yeah. He's a good guy."

Maxie sat and held Mac's hand.

She would wait with him. He just seemed so sad.

XXXX

Robert walked in and sat with Robin and Brittany after Robin had been examined. They were waiting for the doctors to come in and go over everything, but they knew Emma would be here soon.

"You both don't need to stare at me, I won't spontaneously combust," Robin said as they sat and watched her.

Brittany smiled and shrugged.

"I was just worried about Tommy. He should be done by now."

"Why don't you walk her to x-ray? I'll be fine," Robin said to Robert.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"She's not alone," Noah said as he walked to the door.

"Mommy!" Emma cried and ran into the room. She flew into Robin's arms and the two held each other, crying.

Robert and Brittany stepped back and Noah looked at him.

"Please let them have this moment," Noah said to Robert.

Robert watched as Patrick stood there, watching the reunion.

"Come on, both of you can walk me to radiology," Brittany said and took Robert and Noah's hands.

Robert sighed, but reluctantly left.

Patrick stood in the room and didn't even notice the others leaving. His heart was full of the sight of his daughter so happy.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Emma asked as she sat on the bed and held Robin's hand.

Robin let her tears fall as she looked at her beautiful daughter.

"I am so good now that I can see you and touch you. I am so sorry I missed so much. I love you and I am never leaving you again, no matter what."

Emma wiped her eyes and looked at Patrick.

"Did daddy bring you home? He's the best daddy ever."

Robin looked at Patrick and smiled.

"Daddy found me and brought me home to you. He is the best ever and you are so lucky to have him as your daddy."

Patrick walked closer to the bed and looked at Emma.

"Emma, I need to tell you something," he said and sat down.

She looked at him and had a question in her eye.

"Mommy didn't want to stay away from you. I know we talked about it, but I was wrong. She wanted to be home and I should have listened to you when you said she stopped calling you. I should have done everything better for both of you. I'm very sorry for that," he said and his tears fell.

Emma hadn't really ever seen Patrick cry and she moved to hug him.

"Don't be sad daddy. Mommy is home now and that means we can start over again. You always told me there was never anything I could do that would cause you to stop loving me, so I think the same thing is for you. Mommy and I love you, right mommy?" she asked Robin.

Robin looked at her and nodded.

"Right, baby."

Patrick knew this was all an act for Emma, but he didn't want it to end.

"I will work very hard to make you both trust me again," he said softly.

"Are you gonna move back home now? Sam moved out so you can come back with daddy again. I can help you with your things," Emma smiled.

Patrick felt the weight of all he would have to undue fall on his heart.

"I think I will have to be here for a few days, but then we can figure all that out, okay?" she said and looked up as Robert walked back in.

"Grandpa!" Emma yelled and ran to Robert.

"Hi luv," he said and picked her up. "Look how big you are!"

"Can we go get mommy some jello?"

Robert looked in the room and knew Robin wanted to talk to Patrick.

"Sure, come on," he said and stared at Patrick before leaving with Emma.

Patrick sat down and looked at Robin.

"She looks absolutely perfect. Thank you for being such a great father," she said.

"Robin, about Sam," he began and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I know now that you moved on, Patrick. You wanted a divorce and you have every right to your feelings. I was holding on to a dream and it was stupid of me to be so naïve. I realize that now and although I'm hurt, I understand. I knew the risks to leaving and I went anyway. I don't need you to tell me anything more."

He reached to take her hand and she pulled it away.

"Can I please explain?" he asked brokenly.

She smiled and looked at her hands.

"No, I'm not interested. I love you and I will always love you, but I need to learn a new normal. I need to move on with whatever is left of my life and be the best mother to Emma I can be. I need you to respect that."

"I don't think I can do that. I love you and I need you to understand what happened."

She felt her tears fall and she sniffed.

"I don't think this is about what you need anymore, but what's right. I also need to figure out what happened to Jason. I know I told you he died, but he didn't. We both escaped and came home. I was taken again, but I can't imagine he was. I just don't understand why he didn't look for me. Something isn't right."

Patrick wiped his eyes.

"Because he would have looked for you no matter what? Unlike me?"

She smiled sadly.

"This has never, ever been a competition, Patrick. Jason is my friend and that means something. Sam and Danny deserved to have him back and that's why I did what I did. I could never have imagined you being comfortable with Sam, given her devotion to Jason. Obviously, I misjudged a lot of things. None of that matters when it comes to helping those I love. As angry as I may have been, if you needed help, I would have been there."

He nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry."

She looked up as Sam stood in the doorway, looking at them.

"Robin?"

"Hi Sam. You both should talk. I need to rest," she said.

Sam walked in and Patrick looked between the two women.

What had he done?

"I actually wanted to talk to you," Sam said to Robin.

Robin sighed.

"I'm not really up to talking."

Patrick felt the walls closing in around him. He stood up and turned to leave when Jake stood at the door. He walked in and looked at Robin. He slowly moved to the bed and stared into her eyes when he froze and all of his memories came rushing back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

"Jake? What's wrong?" Sam asked as Jake stood there, staring at Robin.

Patrick stood up and walked to Jake, the doctor in him concerned.

"Robin?" Jake asked.

Robin looked at him and her eyes grew wide. Memories came back to both of them.

"We were in the car, driving," Jake said. "You were chained to a wall when I found you but I couldn't talk. I wanted to, but I couldn't say anything."

 _Robin: I know that you wanted to drive, okay? But we're obviously in a stolen vehicle, and we have to stay within the speed limit, and we both know that you are no good at that. Besides, my parents taught me how to spot a tail, and we have been clear since Scarsdale. No sign of Helena or her cronies. [Sighs] We might actually get out of this thing alive...thanks to you, Jason._

 _How you doing? And there it is - the universal nonverbal signal for "please leave me alone. I'm fine." Although we both know that you have a raging fever. At least it's not multiple gunshot wounds. You have to be grateful for the small things, right? Anyway, whatever Victor did to you, we will deal with it when we get home...right after we tell Sam and everyone else that you're alive._

Robin felt her tears spill down her cheeks as Jake relayed the exact conversation. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't understand any of it.

Patrick and Sam looked at them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam asked.

"You wanted to get to Emma. You were desperate to hold her," Jake said as his eyes filled with tears. "You told me Patrick hated you and was divorcing you and you told me that Danny," he stopped and looked at Sam. "Danny is my son."

Sam nodded and Jason looked at Robin again.

"Someone was following us and you knew that. You drove us to safety."

 _All right, I think we lost our tail. Are you impressed? Do you think it was Helena and her people? I-I mean, if it is, they're probably gonna be waiting for us at our homes. Well, I mean - I mean where we used to live. If that's true, we can't put Patrick and Emma or Sam and Danny in that kind of danger. We need to get someplace safe. We need to go somewhere else. Let's go to Sonny's._

 _I know that you want to see Sam and Danny as soon as possible. I mean, I-I want to see Emma, too, but we can't take that risk. If they're waiting there for us, they'll grab you and me, and nobody will ever even know that you're alive. Once we're safe and we're at Sonny's, then you can call Sam. Sam is gonna be so happy that you're alive. So will everybody - Sonny, Carly, Michael. You mean the world to all of them. Look, I hope you're up for driving, because we have to split up, okay? I'm gonna go to the Metro Court. As soon as this door shuts, I need you to drive straight to Sonny's. I'll fill in my mother, and she can deal with Helena, okay?_

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "Did you go home?"

Robin moved to take his hand and she looked into his eyes.

"It's really you? What happened? Were you in an accident?"

Sam walked slowly to Jake and he turned to her.

"Do you know who you are? Do you know Robin?" she asked.

Jake turned and looked at Sam and Patrick.

"You two are together? Did you ever try and find her? Did you do anything?" Jake asked angrily. He shoved Patrick against the wall and Robin stood up.

"Jason, stop!"

Sam put her face in her hands and Patrick was speechless.

"Jason?" Patrick asked.

Jason turned and looked at Sam.

"Danny is really my son?"

She looked at him and nodded, her face wet with tears.

"Is it really you?" she asked as she looked at him.

He ran his hand over his face.

"It's me, but I don't understand any of this," he looked again at Robin. "Where have you been all this time?"

Robin looked at her hands.

"After I dropped you off, I went to see my mom at the Metro Court in case I was followed. I didn't want to put Emma or Patrick in danger. When I got there, Helena was waiting. I tried to call for help, but she showed me a video camera she had set up in my, or Patrick's house. She threatened them again."

Robin: Yeah, well, not for long. This is over, Helena. I have been held hostage for too long. I'm calling the police.

 _Helena: Oh, by all means. Call the police. Say hello to 911... and goodbye to Patrick... and Emma._

 _Helena: Some of my most loyal and most ruthless men are watching your house._

 _Robin: That's crap. You're lying._

 _Shows her a video_

 _Helena: Oh, dear. Your daughter's already gone to bed. But someone else is arrived to visit your soon-to-be ex-husband. Would you like to see? Here._

 _Robin: Patrick. Oh, my God. Mom._

Patrick didn't think he could feel any worse than he already did, but listening to what she went through was too much.

"I had one chance to contact someone before she took me to the island," Robin said.

Jason looked at her and nodded.

"So how did that go? Who did you call? What did they say?"

Robin looked at Patrick and sighed.

"They called me, actually, after the clinic explosion happened. I was arguing with Helena when they called."

 _Robin: I did everything that Victor asked of me, anything that you could've wanted. Isn't that enough? Jason and I have already lost years of our lives. Just let us go home to our families._

 _Helena: Sadly, I must refuse. No, I have plans for you, Robin. And for Mr. Morgan. Grand plans._

 _Helena: Now this situation is becoming untenable, and I need your help to remedy that. Just so we're clear... one false move... and all of your loved ones will pay the price. Understood?_

 _Robin: Yes._

 _Robin: Hello?_

 _Anna: [Sighs]_

 _Patrick: Robin, where are you?_

 _Robin: Uh, I just landed in Paris a little while ago._

 _Anna: Thank God._

 _Robin: Mom?_

 _Anna: Hi._

 _Patrick: Robin, I-I told her everything about how you've been at Crichton-Clark._

 _Robin: What's going on?_

 _Anna: Well, there was an explosion._

 _Robin: At the clinic?_

 _Anna: Yeah._

 _Patrick: We thought you were inside still, Robin. We - we thought that -_

 _Robin: No. I-I'm fine. I left Crichton-Clark a few weeks ago, shortly after you showed up. What you said really hit me._

 _Anna: It's all right. Patrick's told me everything - about Jason, about your research._

 _Robin: So, after Jason died and Patrick showed up, I really started to question what I was doing. And you were right - it didn't make sense for me to be there anymore, so I left my research, and I went to Paris, which could have been a huge mistake. Is Victor -_

 _Anna: Victor's dead, along with Stavros. I-I don't know about Helena, but I cannot imagine how anyone could have possibly survived._

 _Patrick: The whole building was decimated, which is why we were so worried that you were still in there._

 _Robin: I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I scared you like that. But, as you can see, I'm - I'm - I'm perfectly fine. I took some time to figure some things out, and then I headed to Paris._

 _Patrick: We're so relieved that you're okay, but why Paris?_

 _Anna: Yeah. I mean, you're safe now. It's over. Victor and Stavros are dead. You can come home._

 _Robin: No, I can't._

 _Anna: Patrick told me that you guys are going ahead with the divorce, and I know that things are gonna be difficult for the two of you._

 _Patrick: But that doesn't mean you have to stay away from Port Charles._

 _Anna: No. Emma and me and Duke and Mac and Maxie - everyone who loves you -_

 _Patrick: Robin, this is your home._

 _Anna: Of course._

 _Robin: Not anymore._

 _Patrick: I don't understand how you can say that._

 _Robin: Because so much has happened._

 _Anna: It may feel that way, yes, but -_

 _Robin: Mom, it is that way. I mean, ever since I came back, all I've done is make the wrong decisions. I mean, even leaving to help Jason - I don't even know if that was the right thing to do. I just - I just - I don't trust myself anymore._

 _Anna: Well, that's understandable... with everything you've experienced._

 _Robin: Mom, don't. Stop. This is not a P.T.S.D. Episode._

 _Anna: Of course it is. You have been through an unimaginable ordeal. You were separated from your family for years. But you come back here, and we can help you work your way through this._

 _Robin: I want to. I really do. But what I think I need right now is...distance. And I know that must sound insane after all the time that I've already spent away, but you know I've always loved Paris. I still have some friends here. I think I can probably make a pretty decent life for myself._

 _Anna: A life?! What does that mean? What - are you never coming back here?_

 _Patrick: Robin, your daughter needs you._

 _Robin: Not like this, she doesn't._

 _Patrick: Not like what?_

 _Robin: I'm broken._

 _Anna: Don't say that. Don't even think that._

 _Robin: God. I am so sick of hurting everyone... especially my little girl._

 _Patrick: Robin, you don't need to do this._

 _Robin: I don't want my bad decisions to affect her life anymore._

 _Patrick: No, this is a bad decision._

 _Robin: Would you please just trust me on this this time? I'm trying to be a good mother and do what's best for my daughter. My confusion would only hurt her - me trying to figure out my life. Emma needs permanence. She needs safety and support - things that I can't give her right now. The only thing that I can give her is just to stay away._

 _Patrick: She's not gonna understand that._

 _Robin: I know that, but she'll have the both of you to love her, support her, and give her all the things I can't._

 _Patrick: Robin, please._

 _Robin: I got the divorce papers. I already signed them, and I will put them in the mail._

 _Patrick: Robin, we can talk about this._

 _Anna: You don't have to do it this way._

 _Robin: I love you both. Please tell my daughter how much I love her. Goodbye._

Patrick let his tears fall as she remembered the call so vividly. He could only imagine how many times she replayed it in her mind.

Jason turned and looked at Patrick.

"Where did you look for her? Did Helena stop you? How could it have been so long until she was found? For God's sake I've been walking around here for almost a year!"

Patrick looked at Sam.

"She said she wanted to be alone."

Jason was confused.

"She also said she was broken. You believed she was okay to be alone? You left her to be tortured?"

Robin shook her head.

"Stop! I need to rest and I can't go through this anymore. Please leave me alone."

Jason looked at Sam and Patrick.

"Did you know what she was put through?" he asked Sam. "Did you know she tried to save me?"

"I told Patrick it didn't work. It's my fault because I lied," Robin said.

"You didn't try and find her to ask how it happened? You didn't want to bury me?"

Sam looked at Patrick and he didn't meet her gaze.

"I don't know what I was thinking," she said. "But Jason, you're here and I love you so much. I've never stopped loving you."

He sighed and looked at his hands.

"I want to talk to Robin alone. Will you both give us a minute?"

Sam walked to him and took his hand.

"Please. I just need to know what she's been through because of me. I want to talk to you, try and figure this out, but I need a minute here."

Sam nodded and walked out.

"Robin, please," Patrick said brokenly.

"I need some time with Jason. We can talk after," she said.

He wiped his face and nodded, walking out.

Sam paced back and forth when Patrick stood there, lost in all he just heard.

"How did I not know?" Sam said to him. "How could I refuse to listen to what my heart told me?"

Patrick looked up as Mac walked up with Maxie. He was immediately alarmed with everyone standing outside the room.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

Patrick looked at him.

"Jake is really Jason Morgan."

Mac looked at them.

"What? How do you know?"

"He saw Robin and his memories came back. They are talking now."

Mac shook his head.

"I don't believe this. I don't believe any of this."

"I need to call Spinelli," Maxie said. "He knew it. He called him Stone Cold. He knew it."

Sam wiped her eyes.

"He did, didn't he?"

Patrick looked at them and needed air.

"I'll be back. I need to breathe," he said and ran out.

Sam walked to the bench and sat down. She looked up as Elizabeth walked over.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jake? I wanted to take him with me to look at wedding venues," she said and smiled.

Sam and Mac stared at her and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Did something happen? Is everyone okay?"

Sam realized the gravity of all that had happened and she put her face in her hands, her tears falling.

Maxie hung up and turned to Sam.

"He is so happy. He is bringing Georgie and getting on the next flight here."

"Who? What happened?" Liz asked.

Maxie grinned.

"The best news ever. Jake Doe is really Jason Morgan."

Elizabeth felt her world about to crumble and she had only one option.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

"You were chained to a wall when I found you but I couldn't talk. I wanted to, but I couldn't say anything."

Patrick stood on the roof as Jake's words ran through his head.

No, not Jake, Jason.

How did he not know that? Shit, he operated on him a dozen times.

Patrick sat on the ground and looked at his hands.

He did know, or at least he suspected. If he was honest with himself, he ignored it because if he truly thought about it, he would know Robin was in trouble.

"Patrick?" Tommy asked as he walked onto the roof and saw his friend.

Patrick didn't say anything and Tommy sat down slowly next to him.

"Brittany is with Emma. Sam said you needed to breathe and I figured you would be up here."

Patrick still didn't say anything and Tommy sighed.

"We're going to fix this, okay? You aren't alone."

Patrick finally looked at him.

"I can't breathe."

"I know."

"You saw where she was, man. I ignored her cries for help and I made that happen. She stayed away to protect me and Emma and I ended up hooking up with the wife of the man she went to save. There is no coming back from that."

Tommy didn't like how Patrick sounded.

"Sure there is. It won't be easy, but you can do it. Robin loves you so much. She wants the family she made with you. You just need to figure out how to prove it to her."

"I don't think I can face her. I don't think I can face Emma. Robert and Mac hate me and I don't blame them. I don't know what to do."

Tommy nodded.

"Then let me take you home with Britt and we will figure it out. We will come up with a plan and move forward. We are with you, all the way."

Patrick was grateful for his best friend.

"There's more."

Tommy nodded.

"Jake is Jason. I just heard."

"Maybe I should just move to London and live with you guys?" Patrick said.

Tommy chuckled.

"I would love that, but without Robin, you would be too annoying. Let's go downstairs and figure out what's next. Sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to cut it. You're Patrick Drake, remember?"

Patrick shrugged.

"I don't think I've really been him in a long time."

"Then let's go find him."

They stood up, Tommy a little slowly and Patrick smiled.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'll be fine in a few weeks, no big deal."

Patrick raised his eyebrows.

"I'll read your chart later."

Tommy smiled.

"Two broken ribs and a slight concussion. I'll heal."

"Shit, I'm sorry," Patrick said.

Tommy looked at him.

"Shut up and let's go get your wife back."

Patrick nodded, not feeling confident at all.

They walked to the elevator and took it to the floor Robin was on. Tommy went to head over to the room and Patrick stopped.

"I left my phone up there. I'll meet you there," he said and Tommy nodded.

"I'll wait here for you."

XXXX

"I don't understand what happened," Jason said to Robin as he sat there. "I've been back for almost a year. How did nobody look for you?"

Robin was so happy he was okay and she was trying to reconcile everything else.

"I told them I wanted to be alone and stay in Paris. Patrick was so hurt when I left to help you and I knew that. I knew the potential for him to file for divorce was real and when he saw me at the clinic, he was furious. I mean, his son died from an accident Victor caused and I refused to come home. He didn't know why and he was grieving. I can't blame him for all of this. I have so much responsibility and I need to own it."

"You were held prisoner for another year, Robin. That's after you were held for two before that. I don't know how you can excuse any of that."

"I'm not excusing it, but I've had a lot of time to think. I know what's in my heart and what's in my head and although I'm angry that I was tricked, I will never be sorry I was able to help you. It went terribly wrong and I've had to pay for that, hell, my husband and daughter have paid in ways I never wanted, but now I'm home and I need to figure out what happens next."

"Patrick was with Sam. I saw it for months. How am I supposed to just ignore that?" Jason asked.

Robin took his hand.

"Sam thought you were dead. She wasn't cheating on you, Jason. She loves you so much and the way she looks at you makes it evident that hasn't changed. You should reconnect with her and be happy. You both were happy when Faison shot you and that's what Sam remembers. Please don't let this ruin your reconciliation. I know what it's like to come home after everyone thought I was dead. Patrick was at the alter with someone else and we still found our way back to each other because the love was always there."

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"He was getting married?"

"Yes, to a nurse. We found out she was pregnant soon after Patrick came home to be with me."

Jason ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't understand all of this."

Robin smiled.

"I know, but I can't go back to that time, Jason, and neither can you. Please go talk to Sam and see if the love is still there."

Jason looked at her.

"There's a major problem."

"What's that?"

"I'm engaged to Elizabeth."

XXXX

"What do you mean Jake is Jason? How is that even possible?" Liz asked, her fear palpable.

Sam looked at her and Maxie and Mac looked between the two.

"Jake is Jason and he is married to Sam, so I guess your wedding is off," Maxie smiled.

"Maxie, let's leave this between them," Mac said.

"I don't understand. Where is Jake? I need to talk to him," Liz said.

"His name is Jason and he's in with Robin," Maxie said.

"Robin? Robin is back from Paris?"

"She was never in Paris. Helena was holding her prisoner," Sam said. "She saved Jason."

Mac looked at her.

"You knew that and you moved into her home?"

Sam sighed.

"Robin told Patrick it didn't work and Jason was dead. I was helping him figure out what happened to cause Rafe to run him off the road and we developed a connection. We've broken up anyway, so it doesn't matter. All that matters is that my husband is alive."

"It sure as hell matters," Mac said. "You all just want to blow off the repercussions because a mobster is alive when my niece has suffered for years because of all of this," Mac said angrily.

Maxie walked to Mac and rubbed his back.

"We're going to help her," she said.

Mac walked and sat down, his head in his hands.

Liz picked up her phone as she shook her head. She called Nikolas and told him to get there as soon as possible.

Sam watched Liz and wondered if there was more behind her shock. She was interrupted when Jason walked out of the room.

"Jake?" Liz said tentatively.

He looked at her and then at Sam and it was clear.

There was no choice.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I can't marry you."

Liz felt her tears spill over her cheeks.

"What are you saying? Because you're married? You can get a divorce and we can be together."

Jason shook his head.

"No. We can't get married because I'm in love with my wife."

Sam stood up and looked at him and he moved to her in a few steps and pulled her into his arms, his mouth crashing onto hers and lifting her off her feet.

Liz turned and ran out and Sam felt her heart beat for the first time in years.

"Jason?" Sam asked after they broke apart.

"I'm home," he said and hugged her tightly.

Maxie smiled and Mac looked up as Noah and Robert came back in with Brittany and Emma.

"Can we go in?" Brittany asked.

Mac nodded.

She took Emma into the room and saw Robin asleep.

"Mommy?" Emma asked as she approached the bed.

Robin opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi baby," she said and smiled at Brittany. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Aunt Brittany is here and we wanted some girl time," Emma said.

Robin smiled as Brittany sat down and took Robin's hand.

"I think a girl's night is just what we need."

They listened to Emma talk about everything for a while and Brittany saw Robin fall asleep.

"Let's go see if your grandpa is out there to take you home," Brittany said and Emma nodded.

They walked out and Emma ran to Robert and Noah.

"She's asleep," Brittany said and walked to Mac.

Sam looked at Jason and he nodded.

"We're going to take off. I'll be back tomorrow and please call if Robin needs anything."

Maxie nodded because none of the others responded and they left.

Tommy ran in and was out of breath. He sat down on the bench and tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked him. "Where's Patrick?"

He looked at Emma and Mac nodded, taking her away from the conversation.

"I think he left."

"What the hell do you mean he left?" Robert asked.

"He's in a really bad place and I shouldn't have let him out of my sight. He said he left his phone on the roof after we talked and he never came back. I went to check and he was gone. I'm really worried."

Noah picked up his phone and called him, but it went to voicemail.

"Where would he have gone?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find him," Tommy said.

"Let's talk to Robin. She may be the only one to reach him," Brittany said.

Tommy nodded and Robert shook his head.

"No way. She has been tortured to save Drake's ass and she is not being put through the wringer again."

Noah looked at him.

"Robert, this needs to end. Whatever has gone on, now we need to come together and try to help our children. Please."

Robert looked at his brother who had Emma listening to her music and Mac nodded.

"Fine. Go ahead," Robert said.

Brittany and Tommy walked in to see Robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Patrick sat on the bed and stared at the wall. He felt empty. He had been full of sadness and regret for so long and now it was just empty. He was empty.

He looked around the room and saw the bare walls. People had long moved out and he didn't think anyone had been here in years.

Good.

Nobody would find him.

Who would even look?

He put his bag down and pulled out the bottle of pills he had in his pocket. He had been fooling everyone for so long. He never got rid of the pills. He just learned, as he always had done, to mask the effects. He hadn't taken them in a while, but now, he felt like he was going out of his mind. He didn't think he could handle it anymore.

Maybe the pills would help.

He masked his sadness when his mother died and when his dad left. He lived without feeling anything and that allowed him to be the best surgeon. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and that was his reality.

Women loved him, men wanted to be him.

Patrick chuckled when he thought of that life. It was all he ever wanted, all he felt he would ever need.

Until that one day in the OR.

 _Patrick: Do you mind?_

Robin: Finish it up and make it fast. I need a miracle and you're it.

 _Patrick: Who let a little girl like you wander around the hospital alone?_

 _Robin: I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio._

 _Patrick: The one that developed the new drug therapy for catastrophic brain injuries?_

 _Robin: Yes._

 _Patrick: France, right?_

 _Robin: Paris. We can compare resumes later._

 _Patrick: I pictured you a lot older, someone who's spent 20, 30 years on that research. Your clinicals are garbage, by the way._

 _Robin: I had success in trials in Europe. Unfortunately, the protocol has failed in one particular case._

 _Patrick: He's a mess._

 _Robin: I've heard that you're one of the best neurosurgeons in the states._

 _Patrick: Well, you heard correctly. This patient needs a faith healer._

 _Robin: His name is Jason Morgan._

 _Patrick: He's a lost cause._

 _Robin: Really? So you're admitting you're not good enough?_

He should have just said yes. He wasn't good enough. He's never been good enough.

He picked up the bottle of pills and sighed.

Did he take one already? He didn't remember. Should he take another? He was beginning to feel things, so that meant he probably didn't take one.

He couldn't handle feeling so much. The more he felt, the more he knew what he had done.

The good thing was that Robin was safe and her family would help her. She would be home and Emma would have her mother and all would be as it should be.

Did he take a pill?

Why was he so confused?

He walked to the fireplace and shivered. He could start a fire and keep warm. He should do that. He had matches. He looked for them and fell down, twisting his knee.

He lay on the floor and looked at the ceiling.

How was this his reality?

He tried to think of the last time he did anything he could be proud of. All he remembered was pain.

 _Patrick: It was only one time, just one time._

 _Robin: Just one time? Yeah, just once you broke our marriage vows. Just once you betrayed me. Just once you let me think that I was paranoid when Lisa was dropping all those hints because you didn't want her to tell me the truth._

 _Patrick: I was scared, okay?_

 _Robin: Do you wanna be with her? Is that it?_

 _Patrick: No, of course I didn't wanna be with her._

 _Robin: Are you just staying with me because we're married and we have a baby?_

 _Patrick: Robin, no. I want to be with you. I've always just wanted you._

 _Robin: You've been distant. You've been avoiding me._

 _Patrick: Because the guilt was killing me. Listen, I know I don't deserve you, but-_

 _Robin: No. You don't. You're right about that, and I know that I've been distant at times, and we've always had our problems, but I just thought we would get past that. So you what? You were getting back at me for going to Africa?_

 _Patrick: That's not what happened._

 _Robin: You thought, you know, "Robin's leaving me in this life that I never asked for, so I'll just get back at her by sleeping with Lisa."_

 _Patrick: Robin, please, listen to me. I love you. I've always loved you._

 _Robin: Do you know what that means? I don't think you do, because if you did, you sure as hell wouldn't have gone and trashed our marriage. Shut up! Just shut up. I refuse to listen to your lies and your excuses anymore._

 _Patrick: Robin, I know we can get past this. I think we can work through..._

 _Robin: Are you happy now? I broke something. So why don't you go out and get yourself a shiny new frame and convince yourself that everything that's broken can be fixed?_

 _Patrick: Robin._

 _Robin: Get out. I will not look at you pouting any longer._

 _Patrick: Will you please-_

 _Robin: Get out._

Patrick felt the urge to vomit as he relived all of the horrible moments where he let her down. He didn't know why she ever took him back. He didn't deserve her.

But she did and they rebuilt their marriage and it was strong and good.

And then he hurt her again.

Lisa almost killed her and now his brother was in jail for years during the prime of his life.

For what?

Patrick looked at the bottle of pills and put them away.

He hadn't taken them in a long time, but he did, periodically. He never told anyone and he managed to function just fine.

Emma was happy and well taken care of. He did what he was supposed to do.

His eyes filled with tears when he thought of his daughter.

She was the best thing he ever did and she deserved better than him. She deserved a father who would put others first. She deserved a father who would have searched for her mother.

He should have done more.

Robin: I want to say that I believe you.

 _Patrick: Then do it._

 _Robin: But Jason's life is at stake. If my mother finds out, she starts an investigation, Victor hears about this. I mean, I don't think you understand. All he has to do is turn off the machines, and then... Jason dies. If that happens, I mean... I'll never forgive myself._

 _XXXXX_

 _Victor: Oh. Hello. I hope you don't mind me dropping by. Just happened to be in the neighborhood._

 _Patrick: Is this him?_

 _Victor: Oh. Uh, forgive me. Victor Cassadine. Ah, well. We haven't been formally introduced. You must be Dr. Patrick Drake. Yes. A great neurosurgeon, husband to the brilliant Dr. Robin Scorpio Drake. But I want you to know that my great-nephew, Spencer - I mean, he's so taken with your daughter, Emma._

 _Patrick: Don't say her name._

 _Victor: Well, as you wish._

 _Patrick: I'm gonna make this brief, Mr. Cassadine - my wife is not gonna help you with your plan._

 _Victor: Oh, dear. You've told your husband._

 _Robin: [Sighs] Don't play games. You know that I told him. That's why you're here._

 _Victor: That's very perceptive. But I also expect that the daughter of Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane to be familiar with the rules of espionage._

 _Robin: Well, the rules are that there are no rules._

 _Victor: I'm afraid we've had your wife under surveillance - a necessary evil under these complicated times. I'm also aware of your plans to go to the very formidable Ms. Devane._

 _Patrick: Right. So how do you think she's gonna feel when she finds out that you're coercing her daughter?_

Patrick sat up and chuckled to himself.

He knew they were being monitored. How could he not have known that Victor would continue to monitor them to keep Robin in line? It's like when she walked out the door, Patrick let his brain walk out, too.

He abandoned her. He had his feelings hurt and he abandoned her.

He didn't deserve another chance.

He started a fire and took out a beer from his backpack. He opened it and drank half the bottle before taking a breath.

Jason was here. He was alive and he had been living under their nose for almost a year. He and Sam had this connection the whole time and Patrick saw it. He just never put two and two together.

What killed him even more was Jason's reaction to seeing Robin.

He said and did everything Patrick should have said and done.

He finished his beer and started another before he took out the pills and made a decision.

XXXX

Tommy and Brittany walked into the room and saw Robin sitting up.

"Hey," she smiled. "Are you doing okay?"

Tommy smiled as they sat down.

"I'm fine, but I need to ask you for a favor."

Robin could sense the seriousness and she nodded.

"Of course."

"I know you don't want to hear this and I know it's really wrong to ask, but Patrick is in trouble. He's missing and I need to ask you to help me find him."

"What do you mean he's missing? Did Helena get him?" she asked, fear coursing through her veins.

"No, I don't think so. I think his demons got him," Tommy said. "Look, I've known Patrick since we were six. I've known him through the death of his mother and his dad walking out. I've been with him through everything good and bad in his life and this is different. I mean he's been different since the explosion in the lab when he thought he watched you die. I'm scared and I don't think anyone can reach him but you. I know it's a lot to ask, but."

"I'll do it. Where do you think he went? Can you take me there?" Robin had no other though but to help him.

Brittany smiled and Tommy exhaled in relief.

"I don't know, but I'm having Mac trace his cell phone. Unless he tossed it, we should be able to locate him."

"Okay. I can guess my dad and Mac aren't okay with this, so help me get them to leave and then get me dressed so we can get out of here. Is someone going to take Emma home?"

Tommy nodded.

"Maxie is taking her home. I'll have them come in so you can say goodnight and I'll see if Mac found a trace. Britt can help you get dressed."

Robin nodded and Tommy stood up.

"Tommy?"

He turned and she saw the worry on his handsome face.

"Patrick is lucky to have you. We'll find him and help him."

Tommy sighed; knowing she was the only one who could help his friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Tommy and Brittany helped Robin to the rental car and he showed her the information he got from Mac.

"I don't know where this is. It looks like woods or something," he said.

Robin felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I know where he went. My friend Jax owns a cabin deep in the woods there and it has special meaning to us."

Tommy nodded.

"Okay, point me in the direction and we'll get there."

Robin grabbed her bag in the seat next to her and talked him through the drive.

"It looks like they paved the road farther in than before. When we came the first time, we had to walk for miles. I don't know that I could do that at the moment."

"I'll get you close," Tommy said and Brittany smiled at Robin who was worried.

"It's going to be okay," she said softly.

Robin nodded.

Tommy pulled up to the cabin and they saw Patrick's car there. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd like to go in alone for a bit," Robin said. "Is that okay?"

Tommy nodded.

"There is a little diner we passed on the way. We will go and wait. You have the new phone Mac gave you, right? Call Britt as soon as you need us and we'll be here."

Robin nodded and grabbed her bag and the phone. She limped to the door and walked in.

The cabin looked a lot like it did when they were there, but the table coverings were gone and the couch was bare of pillows. The bed had a mattress but no sheets.

Patrick was sitting in the corner of the cabin, his back against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Patrick?" she said softly and he didn't answer.

She walked closer and saw the bottle of pills.

"Oh no, please," she grabbed them and saw there were only a few left. She looked at the medication and her heart dropped.

"Patrick? Look at me right now," she held his face and smacked his cheeks.

"What?" he asked as he blinked. "Robin?"

"Did you take these pills?"

He closed his eyes again and she pinched his arm.

"Ow," he said.

"Answer me right now before I have you taken in to pump your stomach. Did you take these pills?"

He blinked again and shook his head.

"Not yet," he held out his hand and she saw the pills were inside.

She let out a breath and sat down.

"Shit," she said. "You scared the crap out of me."

"You're not real," he said and his tears fell down his cheeks. "I usually don't see you unless I take the pills and I know I didn't, but you're here. That's fucked up."

She took his hand in hers and opened it, taking the pills and putting them back in the bottle.

"If I was a hallucination, could I have done that?"

He looked at her.

"I guess not."

"Now look at me and talk to me. What is going on with you?" she asked as she held his hand.

He didn't talk to her and she sighed.

"I'm here, Patrick. Look at me."

"No, you're not real. I am sick and I need to stop seeing you. I can't do this again and I don't know how to make it stop."

She felt her tears fall and she reached to a glass of water she saw he had near him. She picked it up and tossed it on his face.

"Shit, that's not water," she said as the smell hit her.

"Ow. It's vodka and it stings," he said and tried to wipe his eyes.

She got up and went to the faucet, hoping the water worked. She took a rag and soaked it before she went back to him and held it to his face. He took it and she sat back down.

"Sorry."

"My hallucinations have never done that," he said, waking up a little more. "How did you get here? You should be in the hospital."

She sighed and looked at him.

"How did you get to the point where you are sitting here with pills? You said you didn't take them yet. Does that mean you were going to? Patrick, talk to me."

He got up and walked to the kitchen, putting the rag down.

"You need to leave. Who brought you here? Are they still outside?"

She got up and slowly walked to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. You need to talk to me."

He felt sick to his stomach.

"Why? Why on earth would you want to help me when I left you to rot? I threw away everything we had and I moved on with three other women. You know what? Maybe we weren't all that. Maybe this is truly who I am and it's time for you to just admit it."

She didn't budge and he walked to the bed and sat down.

"You know what I was thinking of as I sat here? I was thinking about all the ways I fucked up your life. I mean, you walked in on me screwing a nurse when we first met. Then I broke our marriage vows by screwing Lisa who almost killed you, and let's not forget that my brother has been locked up for years because I brought her into our lives. Then we can talk about how you fought to come home and walked in on my wedding to someone else. I was so grateful to see you I made you wait while I decided who I wanted to be with. Then I pressured you to have another baby all the while the woman I was going to marry was pregnant," he put his head in his hands as his words came rushing out.

Robin listened to him and wiped her own tears, but didn't stop him.

"Then you wanted to save your friend and I dug in my heels and didn't support you. You were obviously hurting and I ignored all of it and made it about me. When I saw you at the clinic, you were so detached and scared and I ignored it all. I filed for divorce and left you alone and then you asked for help again on the skype call and I ignored it all. I moved on and pursued Sam and moved her into our home and our bed. I screwed her and I didn't care. I can't do this anymore. I am a complete failure and I can't breathe," he said and went to grab the bottle of pills.

Robin watched as he looked for them and then he turned and saw she held them.

"Give them to me."

"No."

"I'll take them from you if I have to."

She smirked.

"No you won't."

"You think you know me but you don't. Didn't you just hear me? That's the kind of man I am, Robin. I am a selfish prick who does nothing but hurt the people I love. Now give me the fucking pills."

"No. I need for you to listen to me and when I'm done, if you still want them, I'll give them to you."

He looked at her and she sat down on the mattress next to him.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"I don't understand you," he said brokenly.

"I asked you a question. Do we have a deal?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Now l have heard your version of our life together and although you made some interesting points, I'd like to add a few things."

She turned and faced him.

"You forgot about the love."

He looked down and she took his hand in hers.

"You held me on the roof when I told you how I hated violence and all it had ruined in my life. You took care of me when I was too stubborn to leave during the virus scare and you were there for me when I learned my father was alive after all those years."

He listened and she continued.

"You let me help you when your father was so sick and you showed me a vulnerability that was beautiful and genuine. You donated a part of your liver and it was the most selfless thing I have ever witnessed."

She reached and wiped his cheeks.

"And that was before we even started with no strings," she grinned.

He chuckled and she smiled.

"And then we came here and it was the most magical night of my life, at least until that point," she smiled. "I mean, I've been with three men my whole life, Patrick, and there was nothing like making love with you. It was special because it was just between us."

"Was it between other people before?" he asked, his heart opening more as he relived their life through her words.

"No, now let me finish," she smiled. "I mean you saw a part of me that I didn't show anyone else. I couldn't, because you just made me want to love you. I couldn't admit it and I fought you every step of the way, but it was there, from the moment we touched."

She enthralled him and the sadness that gripped his heart began to loosen.

"And then we met April and my admiration for you went to a whole different level. It wasn't just your ability to see beyond the HIV, but your anger at those who didn't. That wasn't because of me, Patrick. That was because of your heart and your compassion. It was my honor to watch you during that time and you became someone I knew would change my life."

He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not done," she said and put her hand on his thigh.

He smiled a tiny smile.

"Sorry."

"Then I got shot and I was so scared I would never see you again. I heard you screaming outside the hotel and I just ached to hold you and tell you how much I loved you. You had to talk Emily through my surgery and because of you, I lived. Because of you, I knew that I would be okay."

"And then I went after Leyla and left you alone," he said with disgust.

She nodded.

"You did, but you didn't leave me. We broke up because we had different ideas about children. It was something we had to go through, Patrick, to find out if we were truly meant to be."

He sighed and she shrugged.

"When Georgie was killed, even though we had been apart for a while and even though I had no right to ask, I needed the one person who made me know I was going to be okay. I needed the one person who could touch my heart and let me know it was still beating," she reached and stroked his stubble covered cheek. "I needed you."

He blinked and his tears fell.

"And we made Emma," he said softly.

"We made Emma," she smiled through her own tears.

"The one good thing I've ever done," he added.

She smiled.

"The best thing we've both done."

They were quiet as they both thought of Emma and then Robin sighed.

"And then I was sick. I was suffering from post partum and I refused to see it. I almost hurt Emma and I almost killed myself and if it wasn't for you," she let her tears fall as she looked at him. "You brought me back to reality and I was able to be a good mother and a good wife. I can never thank you enough for that."

He felt his heart ache.

"And then I slept with Lisa."

She sighed.

"And we moved past it. I need for you to be able to do the same. We were in a great place when the explosion happened, Patrick. We were good and I need for you to remember that."

He stood up and paced and she looked at him.

"All you are reliving are the bad times and I'm trying to show you that we are more than that. We have lived such amazing moments together and that's why this hurts so much. I love you; more than I have ever loved anyone and that hasn't changed. I got through the years with Faison because of your love and I got through this past year with Helena because I had to get home to you and Emma. You kept me alive and it wasn't just because I thought things would be okay. The life we lived wasn't a lie. The love we shared was real and true and good. Screw focusing on the bad and maybe, just once, believe that you are worth happiness."

"But look what I did to your love and trust. Look how I hurt you and what I made of our marriage. I divorced you and I love you so much. I did everything wrong and you suffered so much because of me."

She walked to him and held his face in her hands.

"No. Victor and Helena did that. You did not make me do anything and if anyone is to blame, it was me for leaving. I should have chosen you. I should have found another way and had you help me, but I didn't."

He covered her hands with her own.

"I want to find a way to get our life back. I need for you to want to be here in this life. It doesn't need to be with me, but I need you to want to be in this world," she cried.

"I want it with you and that scares me so much. I don't deserve another chance. I don't deserve your love or your trust. The problem is that I don't know how to look at you and not want you. I have made so many mistakes and being with other women is something I can't take back. Being with Sam is something I can't explain and I don't know if it's something you can ever get past. I just want to try. I want to prove to you that I am with you. That I want to be with you."

She looked up into his eyes and saw his honesty.

"Maybe we need to find the answers in here," she said and touched his chest. "We need to stop over thinking everything and start to go with what's in our hearts," she said.

He held her gaze and stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through."

She nodded and her chin quivered.

"I'm so sorry for what you've been through, too."

He leaned down and softly brushed her lips with his and she wrapped her arms around his waist as the kiss intensified.

"I love you and I've missed you so much," she said.

He hugged her and rested his chin on her head.

"I need to get help, Robin. I want to get better and figure out why I screwed everything up so badly. I will check myself into rehab in the morning."

She nodded.

"I need to see someone, too. I need to get myself together and figure out how to move forward, too."

He wiped his face and she went to get the pills. She handed them to him.

He looked at her and took them, walking to the bathroom and flushing them down the toilet while she texted Brittany to come and get them.

A few minutes later, Tommy and Brittany pulled up and Patrick helped Robin to the car before looking at his friend.

"Thank you," Patrick said to him.

Tommy smiled and nodded.

"You stink. Did you take a bath in vodka?"

Patrick looked at Robin and they both laughed.

"Something like that. Can you take us to a hotel for the night? Tomorrow I am going to check into the hospital for help."

Robin took his hand and squeezed it.

Tommy looked at Brittany and they smiled.

"Your chariot awaits."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Patrick made his way to the office for his daily therapy session. It had been almost two weeks since the night at the cabin and he had checked himself into rehab the next morning. He had spoken to Robin once during the time he was away because the therapist wouldn't allow it any more than that. He was able to skype with Emma and that was a condition he really needed.

It was the longest he had ever been away from his daughter, and although he knew it was needed, it had been torture for many reasons. Emma had been a constant in his life and he needed her as much as she needed him. She was everything good in his life and he simply missed her.

He wiped his face and smiled at the beard he had growing. He had been thinking a lot about everything and he learned a lot about himself and his choices.

Now it was time to begin outpatient therapy and he was going to go home. It was a big step and he was nervous.

"Patrick?" Dr. Kelsey said as he walked in and saw Patrick sitting there.

"Hi," Patrick smiled. "I know I'm a little early, but I guess I'm a bit anxious to get home."

Dr. Kelsey smiled as he sat down across from Patrick.

"Well that's a good place to start. Why are you anxious? Are you worried you may want to take the pills again?"

"No, that isn't it. I really hadn't taken them in a while and I understand now why I was using them."

"Okay, so what is your biggest concern?"

Patrick sighed.

"Robin."

"Why? She seems to be incredibly supportive of you being here. Do you think she is insincere?"

Patrick chuckled.

"Robin could never be insincere."

"So what is it about her that worries you?"

"I don't know what to expect in regards to being with her. I know she is supportive because she's worried about me, but now that I seem to have my shit together, I don't know that she will feel the same way."

The doctor nodded.

"What do you want to have happen?"

"I want my family back. I want my wife back. I want to be happy."

"And you're worried that Robin may not want that, right?"

Patrick nodded.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I have let her down in every way possible."

"Okay, so let's look at the worst case scenario. Robin moves on and it's without you. How will you deal with that?"

Patrick rubbed his hands on his thighs.

"I don't know."

"You moved on without her, right? A few times?"

Shame covered his features.

"Yeah, if you can call it that."

"Did you have sex with these women?"

Patrick nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then it's clear you moved on. I don't mean you felt the same in your heart, but Robin is bound to feel a sense of violation with that. You need to understand her hesitation may not come from a lack of love, but from the fundamental idea that you allowed other women into your bed."

Patrick felt his eyes fill with tears again.

"I know."

"So what if it's simply too much? I need to know you have coping skills that enable you to move forward with your life, with or without Robin."

"I won't take pills again. I owe it to myself and my daughter to be a better man. I will be okay."

"Okay," the doctor said. "What about your guilt over what Robin went through? Have you been able to come to terms with that?"

Patrick looked at him.

"I don't think I'll ever get over what she went through," he sighed.

"So how do you deal with that?"

"I don't know. So much of what I did before was wrong because I made it all about me. I need to put her first. I need to be able to listen to what she went through and not make it about my reaction," he looked at his hands. "I never even asked about what she went through before. What kind of a husband doesn't want his wife to talk about what she went through?"

Dr. Kelsey looked at Patrick.

"Instead of asking yourself what went wrong, try looking at what you can do right now. You can't change the past, but you can always choose to live a better future. I'm not saying you were right or wrong, but beating yourself up over what you should or shouldn't have done is pointless. Robin needs you to be here with her now or let her go. It's not good for either of you if you are with her out of pity."

"It's not pity. I love her."

"But she may question that, Patrick. You need to be prepared for her to walk away."

He nodded.

"I know."

XXXX

Robin smiled at Brittany as she looked in the mirror.

"I love it," she said as she ran her hand over her newly trimmed and styled hair. "It's been a really long time since I had my hair done."

Brittany grinned and looked at Emma.

"What do you think?"

"I love it mommy," she said and hugged Robin.

"Me too. Shall we go shopping?"

Emma nodded and Brittany grabbed her purse and put her hair up in a hat and her sunglasses on.

"Okay, let's go!"

They went to a few stores and Robin bought a bunch of new clothes. She had been doing so much better the last week and physically, she was almost back to her old self, sans the weight she lost. She was trying to gain, but it was a process with her meds and the stomach upset she endured.

She had also been seeing a therapist every other day. It was really helping her and she realized just how naïve she had been before. She should have gotten help and she didn't think anything through when it came to Victor. It's not that she didn't need to save Jason, but she had options and she simply ignored them.

They pulled into the fancy hotel Brittany and Tommy were staying at and Robin had a room there, too. She didn't want to stay with anyone right now. She was spending time getting her bearings back and she had Emma with her and they were bonding and catching up.

To be honest, she didn't want to stay in the house. She had uncovered a lot of pent up anger about what happened with her marriage and the idea other women had been in the house and made it their home just made her want to start fresh.

She also knew a lot of her anger was directed at Patrick. She loved him, there was no doubt about that, but she had to reconcile his choices, as he had to reconcile hers.

Talking to him at the cabin had been a wake up call for her and she truly realized how much she hurt him when she left. She also had to look at her decision apart from being taken by Helena. When she walked out, he was clear about his feelings. She simply expected him to go along with everything and she should have been more realistic about it. The fact she was taken again and he didn't know made her question his love for her.

That was wrong. He didn't have all the facts. He also felt betrayed by her and she understood that.

He had also suffered so much and had turned to pills to help his grief.

She knew just how destroyed he had been. She saw it first hand and she felt terrible.

She also realized just how much he did love her and just how much he needed her.

Therapy had been eye opening for a lot of reasons, but it definitely helped her find answers to questions she had been afraid to ask.

Did she want to try again with Patrick?

Did he want her anymore?

What if it was a pattern she finally needed to break?

"Robin?" Brittany asked as she walked into the main room of the suite. "You okay? You seem lost in yourself."

Robin blushed and looked at her hands.

"I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, Emma is at Noah's for the night and Tommy went to pick Patrick up, so it's just you and me. Tell me what's going on?"

"I guess I'm scared."

Brittany handed her a glass of wine.

"Of what?"

Robin took a drink and sighed.

"What comes next? What I'm supposed to do or want?"

The beautiful redhead smiled and took her own glass.

"There's no script. How about you make it up as you go along?"

Robin chuckled.

"I'm not the spontaneous type," she said and Brittany laughed. "I like lists and plans and I need to know that I've thought things through. I don't want to make any more mistakes."

"Sweetie, that's life. You can't plan out what will happen because life exists with feelings and passion and intensity. You might decide you want to do one thing and then a situation comes up and it blows you out of the water. I hear you. I know what you mean about being afraid to make mistakes, but you can't live in a bubble. You need to take life by the balls and live it."

Robin laughed and Brittany grinned.

"You get my point."

"I do. I'm just worried."

Brittany moved closer.

"About what?"

"I miss Patrick. I love him and I've waited for so long to be home with him. It's just that what I came home to was nothing like I imagined and I don't think I can take it if he doesn't want me."

"First of all, you can. You can survive anything, even losing him," Brittany said firmly. "Now that doesn't mean you will, but I need you to know you have worth, outside of a man."

Robin wiped her eyes.

"I know. I didn't really mean it that way, but it's just that I miss him. I worry maybe he's getting his life in order and then will realize I'm not worth it. Is that pathetic?"

"No, it's love," she smiled. "I've known you for a long time, Robin. I've never seen anyone look at you like Patrick does. I've never seen you light up the way you do around him and that gorgeous little girl you both are raising is a tribute to that connection," she smiled and shrugged before she looked at her phone which buzzed with a text.

"I don't know what will happen. I don't know if you will see each other and everything will be okay or if you will decide to hold back. What I do know is that he wants to see you. Tommy wants to drop him off at your room and he wants to know if you're okay with that."

Robin raised her eyebrows.

"He does?"

"Yep, he just texted me that. What do you want me to tell him?"

Robin took a deep breath.

"I'd like to see him. I'm going to go to my room and change. Thank you so much for today. It's the first time I've felt pampered in a long time."

Brittany smiled and hugged her before she texted back.

"Well, you deserve it. They'll be here in an hour."

Robin felt her eyes fill again with gratitude.

"Are you sure you're okay to do a performance?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait. I hope we raise a ton of money for the Stone Cates wing. I love performing and if I can help a cause near and dear to both of us, then I'm on board. I'm also excited because Natalie will be here tomorrow and so she can see Emma and help with things."

Robin smiled.

"I can't wait to see her, too."

Brittany walked her out and smiled as she watched Robin go into her room which was down the hall.

She had a feeling things would be okay.

XXXX

A little over an hour later, Robin sat in her hotel suite and tried to calm her nerves.

She just wanted to see him and make sure he was okay. She knew checking into rehab was a huge step for him and she also knew how much she relied on Brittany and Tommy these couple weeks and how hard it must have been for him to be alone.

She was also thinking about the conversation she had with Brittany. There really wasn't any choice. She wanted Patrick back and that was the simple truth.

There was a knock on the door and she exhaled before she opened the door.

Patrick stood there and she was speechless. He had a full beard growing and it was incredibly sexy. There were flecks of gray in his hair and beard and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

She was exquisite. Her hair was a touch shorter and she had a few wisps that fell in her face. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her beautiful curves and the halter-top she had on showed her tanned skin. He figured she finally got some sun the past two weeks.

Patrick lost his voice.

Robin stared.

"So anyway, here he is," Tommy said and rolled his eyes as he gently pushed him into the room and smiled at Robin.

Patrick chuckled and walked in and Tommy looked at Robin.

"Call me if he's an ass."

Patrick crossed his arms at his friend.

"Nice."

Tommy grinned.

"Bye you two."

Robin laughed as Tommy walked out and she locked the door behind him. She turned and faced Patrick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Patrick stood there after Tommy left and he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"I didn't have a chance to go home, so that's why I brought my bags. I don't mean for you to think I was going to stay here with you or anything," he rambled. "I mean unless you want me to stay here. Whatever you want is fine."

She looked at him and he smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"You look pretty good yourself. I really like the beard."

"You do?" he asked as he rubbed his face. "They don't allow razors in the part of the rehab I was in. I guess I could have had Tommy bring me one today, but I didn't think of it. I just wanted to see you," he said softly. "Do you really like it?"

She walked closer and looked up at him.

"I do, although it hides your dimples, but if I look closely, I can see them."

He smiled and she grinned.

"There they are," she reached up and stroked his cheek without thinking. She blushed and took her hand away.

"Sorry."

He hated that she pulled away, but he didn't know what was right.

"How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Okay. I've been able to eat more, so that's good. Brittany and Tommy have been taking great care of Emma and me. We are also planning a charity concert at the Stone Cates wing and Britt is going to perform to raise money for the pediatric wing. Tommy had some great ideas about expanding to help children who are HIV positive and maybe start some programs that would benefit low-income families. Natalie will be here tomorrow so Emma will be able to see her."

Patrick sat down on the chair in the room as she grabbed him a beer and took one for herself. She sat across from him.

"That's awesome. I haven't seen her perform live before, so that will be great and Emma will love seeing Natalie."

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked carefully.

"What do you mean? What would bother me?"

"Doing something connected to Stone?"

He was ashamed and he put the beer down, which made her nervous.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, Robin, stop."

"What's wrong?"

"I was. I have been such an asshole about Stone and Jason and I never understood why until these past few weeks. You should never be worried to bring your past up in our relationship. I was such an arrogant ass and the worst part of it, was that I was only that way with you."

She tried to follow, but she was lost.

"What does that mean?"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't mean to bring this up to be weird, but all Sam talked about was Jason. I didn't like it, but not for the same reasons. I always discounted your feelings when you spoke about Stone or Jason. I made it like they were both lower than me and because I was here with you, I was supreme. It was sick and wrong and no way for a man to treat the woman he loved. I wasn't open to your past when it is so clear to me that you are the woman you are because of the experiences you've lived through. Hell, my past came back and almost killed you."

She listened and felt her tears come.

"I was so jealous. I was jealous of Jason because he seemed to know this part of you that I never could. He was so open to your HIV and appreciative to all you went through."

"Patrick, you have always been open and supportive to my health."

"No, I haven't. I always made it like you couldn't talk about the past you shared with Stone and how Jason saved your life after your diagnosis. I looked at it as a knock against me and that was so wrong. The relationships you went through made you the woman I loved and for me to discount their importance was cruel. I am grateful for your past because it molded you into the woman who is here and that woman is amazing."

She didn't know what to say.

"I kept asking myself in therapy why it was just you that angered me when it came to Jason. I mean, it was like I was this giant ass who looked down on you when you brought him up and when you left me to help him, I was somehow validated that I never matched up in your eyes."

"That's not true," she said as she wiped her eyes.

He smiled.

"I know. This was all my issue, Robin, not yours. I am profoundly sorry for being a colossal fuck up as a husband. You deserved better."

She stood up and paced a little and he worried maybe he said too much.

"So is that it? You made these realizations and now you've told me so it's all over?"

"What? No," he got up and walked to her.

"Well, you said something twice and it makes me wonder."

"What did I say?"

"You said loved, like you loved me in the past. Right before I left, you told me you didn't want to forget how to love me. Is that what happened? Did my leaving make you stop loving me?"

He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her face. She looked up into his eyes and he stroked her cheeks.

"I never stopped loving you, Robin. I stopped loving myself. I stopped believing I was worthy of having anything good in my life and I let that self-loathing push me into drugs and depression. None of that is because you left to save Jason. It's because I allowed my life to get messed up to the point that I almost married a woman I wasn't in love with and I made the woman who was everything to me feel like she meant nothing to me. I watched you walk away and instead of trying everything to find you and fight with you, I carried around my box of pain and anger and let it make all of the decisions for me. I wasn't the man you married, and to be honest, I think I needed to separate myself in order to survive."

He looked at her and stepped away.

"I have made a lot of progress in therapy and it was hard, but I understand so much now about why I did the things I did. More importantly, I understand what I want."

She touched her cheek where his hand had been and then turned to him.

"What is it you want?"

"You. I've always wanted you. That hasn't changed, if anything, my love is stronger."

"You say that like it's a bad thing; like you're resigned to that fact."

"No, it's not that, but I've said a lot and I don't know how you feel. I need to be able to live my life without you and seeing you here, so beautiful and strong and so not needing to be rescued has made me wonder why you would chose to try again with me."

She looked at her hands and sat back down.

"I don't know that we should."

He sighed and sat across from her.

"These past few months, when I was put in the basement, all I could do was think. It's part of the reason I wrote so much. I was afraid I would lose the person I was and forget about the reasons I had to fight. I had little control over anything but my mind and even that was a struggle. I began to make this story play out in my head of how you were trying to find me and save me. I knew Helena was really good at covering her tracks, but I figured, eventually, you would find me. I knew Jason was free and he had to tell you I was in trouble."

Patrick felt his eyes fill with tears as he listened to her. He had been such a failure.

"But the longer I sat there, the harder it became to believe I would ever see you or Emma again. I figured my mom must have contacted people and they must be looking for me, but each day went by and nobody came. I went over and over the skype call in my mind and knew that someone must be able to check around Paris and know I wasn't there. I waited and waited and nobody came."

"Robin, I'm so sorry," he said brokenly. "I have no excuses and I'm just so incredibly sorry."

She looked at him and nodded.

"I know that. I also know that it wasn't up to you to save me. You aren't a spy, Patrick and I'm not either. I was pulled into this horrible fight between Faison and my parents and I was so stupid to think Victor would be legit with me. I think I built you up so much in my head as my savior because I couldn't admit how wrong I had been to leave. I have been able to come to terms with a lot of that during therapy and I understand the ownership I have over my choices."

He shook his head.

"You have no blame in what Helena did. You are a victim in this Robin. No choice you could have made to help Jason deserved what ensued. You are not to blame."

She wiped her eyes and smiled a little.

"I know, but the damage that resulted in my leaving can't be ignored. You lost your son because of me. Emma thought I abandoned her. You thought I abandoned you in your time of need. I can never undo any of those things."

"I lost my son because of Victor, not you. I know now that he wouldn't have let you say no to him. He had our house under surveillance and he knew your every move. I knew that and I ignored it. I also ignored every sign when I saw you at the clinic. If I had taken one second to listen and look at you, I would have caught the million signs you were giving me, but I didn't. I was so caught up in my anger that I said horrible things and left you to be alone. I did that, Robin, not you."

They were quiet and she shrugged.

"So now what? Do we just move forward like nothing happened? Co parent Emma and be friends?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't want that. I want to be a family. I want to win you back. I want to be the husband I promised I would be and I hope you want that, too."

She didn't say anything and he stood up and grabbed his bags.

"I'll leave you alone. I don't want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable."

She looked up and her tears were falling.

"No, wait," she said and stood up. "I need you to kiss me."

He dropped the bags and moved to sweep her into his arms as his mouth crashed onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed her body against his as their tongues moved and became reacquainted with each other.

The feel of his beard was incredibly sexy to her and she ran her fingers through his hair as he moved his hands to her lower back and finally to rest on her bottom.

She stepped back and looked at him, his eyes full of love and her lips swollen and beautiful.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Okay? What does that mean?" he asked, aching for more.

"I wanted to see if the feelings were still there."

"Oh, and?" he asked tentatively.

Her tears fell as she looked at him and he could see she was struggling with what she wanted to say.

"Robin, it's okay," he said as he reached to her face.

"No it's not. I want to believe this, so badly. I want to believe that you look at me and you want me like before. I want to feel your body against mine and know I'm the only one in your heart."

"So what's the problem? All of that is true. I want you and I love you and you are the only woman I want."

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Okay."

"Robin, it's clear you don't believe me. What can I do to prove it?"

"It's not that I don't believe you. I just feel like I'm dreaming. I wanted this for so long that I think I'm letting my heart guide me and not my head. I'm terrified of making a mistake."

He smiled and she crossed her arms.

"What's so funny?"

"Classic Robin," he said and shrugged. "Letting your head overrule your heart."

"That's not true," she said and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Besides, it's important to think things through. I can't afford to be spontaneous."

"We have always had the best banter," he grinned.

"You just knew how to hit my buttons," she said. "You always have."

Robin: Right away you're under a misconception. I don't have to try to dislike you. It just comes naturally.

 _Patrick: Don't hate me because I'm self-confident. What doctor isn't?_

 _Robin: There's confident, and then there's obnoxious._

 _Patrick: You're a little sourpuss, aren't you?_

 _Robin: Now you're condescending._

 _Patrick: Are you always this joyless, or is there a point in the remote past that you actually cracked a smile?_

 _Robin: Hmm, fast moving to annoying and rude._

 _Patrick: I was right the first time. You're socially inept._

 _Robin: What did you say to me?_

 _Patrick: Well, that's why you picked medical research and why you didn't become a surgeon. You wanted to hide from the world, and all those thick, dense textbooks seemed, like, impossible to resist._

 _Robin: Once again, you have no idea what you're talking about. The first boy that I loved died and medicine didn't have a way to save him, and I wanted to make a difference._

 _Patrick: Sorry, I didn't realize -_

 _Robin: Well, maybe you should ask some questions before you just judge someone._

 _Patrick: Apparently, I made yet another wrong assumption. I thought Jason was your first love._

 _Robin: Jason gave me the strength to go on, I mean, to believe in a career and future. Never mind._

 _Patrick: Well, don't stop now. I'm at the edge of my seat._

"I was in so much trouble," he said as they recalled that night. "I was pretending you didn't affect me, but you did. I was in over my head and it was the most amazing feeling."

She nodded and walked up to him.

"Let's try something," she said.

He raised his eyebrows and waited.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, when we first started sleeping together, we had our no-strings deal. I want to propose another deal."

He wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"I'm listening."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

"Well, when we first started sleeping together, we had our no-strings deal. I want to propose another deal."

 _He wasn't sure what she was going to say._

"I'm listening."

"If we try again, and it doesn't feel right, for any reason, we walk away, no questions asked. There doesn't need to be any fanfare or drama, we just move on and be the best parents to Emma that we can," Robin said.

"You make it sound like you're already planning on it not working," Patrick said.

She shook her head and smiled.

"No, actually, just the opposite."

He grinned and then sighed.

"It sounds really great, but I think I'll have to decline."

She felt her stomach churn.

"Oh, well that's fine."

"I'm sorry, but I think it's just best if you move on with someone else."

Robin rubbed her arms and nodded.

"Are you still with Sam? I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'm sorry and you don't have to tell me anything more. I know Jason is back, but she might not be sure of who she wants."

Patrick knew she was talking about how he acted when she came back and he hated it so much. He hated every part of how he acted.

"Sam and I are over. We've been over since before I came to look for you. I am not involved with anyone."

Then he just didn't want her.

"Okay. I understand. So I'm going to lie down. You are welcome to stay here on the couch or I'm sure Tommy can take you home. Goodnight Patrick."

He watched her walk into the bathroom and he exhaled slowly before he walked to the bed and sat down. She walked out a few minutes later and looked at him.

"I need for you to stay on the couch."

"I love you," he began.

"I know. You said that and then you said I should move on with someone else."

"What if you try again with me and you're only doing that because it's safe and familiar? What if you realize all I did to destroy your trust in me is too much and you decide to leave? I think you need to be sure. I think you need to play the field."

She crossed her arms.

"So you want me to sleep with other men before I'm with you?"

He paled.

"No, of course not."

"Then how will you ever be sure I'm where I want to be? I often do things I don't want, right?"

He put his head in his hands and his tears came, which worried her.

"Patrick? What is it? Please talk to me," she said and walked to sit next to him.

"I'm just so ashamed," he said. "You are here and saying everything I ever hoped to hear and I don't deserve it. You deserve to be happy and respected and cherished and I didn't do that. I don't know how to reconcile what you're saying with what I know you went through."

She turned to sit sideways and took his hand in hers.

"What I went through is why I'm saying this. We both went through a horrible few years and if I've learned anything, it's that I will never again question what's in my heart. I love you. I have dreamt of being in your arms every moment for the past year. I know things aren't perfect, but life is too short to live with regret. I want to be here, with you. I want to feel you with me and I want to let myself have that happiness. I'm just saying that if it doesn't work, we both need to be okay. I'm an adult, Patrick. I don't do things I don't want and I'm not being naïve. I want you and I want tonight to be about us. Tomorrow we will start to figure things out, but I need to just be a woman and not a victim. I just want to be sure you look at me and see someone you're attracted to and someone you want to be with and not someone who deserves pity. I would rather walk away than have you look at me with pity."

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he really listened to her. Maybe this wasn't a dream. Maybe he could trust what he felt in his heart, which was full of love for her.

"I want you. I love you and I would never feel pity for you, Robin. I'm just scared of hurting you. I don't know how to be the man you deserve."

She reached up and stroked his cheek as she smiled.

"Maybe we don't try to be anything but who we are. Maybe we just learn to forgive each other and get back to what's under the hurt."

He reached to stroke her cheek and smiled.

"The love?" he asked softly.

"So much love," she answered and he stood up, pulling her to him and leaning in to kiss her as she moved to unbutton his shirt. He grinned as she pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms as he shook it off.

His chest beckoned to her as she ran her fingers over his warm skin and reacquainted herself with his body. Her tongue moved over his pecks and she kissed his skin as she felt his heart beat.

He tilted her face to his and she wrapped her arms around him as he met her lips again in a soft pressing kiss. His hands moved to the top of her halter top and he untied it, slowly peeling the material away as he looked at her beautiful figure hidden beneath a white lace bra.

He was quiet and she blushed under his gaze.

"I know I'm too skinny, but I'm working on it," she said, as he seemed to study her.

"You're so beautiful and I never thought I would ever get the chance to touch you again. I just feel so blessed to be here with you."

She smiled and moved to unzip his pants.

"Let's just love each other," she said as she pushed his pants down and he stepped out of them. She pulled her pants off as well and moved to the bed, laying back and waiting for him to join her.

Patrick moved over her body and unclasped her bra from the front. His large hands pushed the material away and he leaned in and ran his tongue over her nipples until they pebbled under his touch. She arched her back as he moved to her navel and he could sense the heat coming from her center.

He moved to her thighs and ran his tongue over the underexposed flesh as he reached up and pulled her panties down and off.

She lay there, naked and exposed in more ways than one and he pulled his boxers off and lay down next to her. He cradled her cheek and she reached to his face and traced a line across his lips.

"It's okay," she said as his eyes filled with tears. "We're going to be okay."

He nodded and kissed her deeply.

"I just love you so much."

"I love you, too," she said and watched as he took his protection before moving over her. He held her gaze as he slowly pushed into her and she moaned as he filled her completely.

The feeling of making love to her was unlike any he had ever known. It just felt like they connected on a level that was untouchable at any other moment. He felt her hands move to his back and she lifted her pelvis to meet his thrusts.

The sound of their heavy breathing and the moans of their love were the only sounds in the room. Patrick moved out of her and she turned on her side and he pulled her to him, her back against him as he lifted her leg and entered her from behind. He moved slowly and reached his hand around her slender waist to her center, rubbing his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves and feeling her body almost immediately splinter around him.

"Oh shit," she panted as she came down from her release and her hand reached up to pull his face to hers.

"I want to watch you," she said softly as he moved again and she lay back as he pressed his body to hers and held his arms on each side of her head as he slid into her and thrust a few more times before he buried his face in her neck as he came hard.

Robin held him to her as he shuddered and groaned through his release and she tenderly smoothed his sweaty hair off his forehead as he kissed her again.

A few minutes later, Patrick held her to him, their bodies naked against each other and they were both quiet.

Robin ran her fingers over his chest and he traced circles on the small of her back. They were both thinking and wondering what might happen next.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She looked up and smiled.

"I'm good, are you?"

He held her tighter.

"I'm perfect."

"Okay, good."

She fell asleep and he soon followed.

 _Robin: Please, Patrick. You can't be in here._

 _Patrick: Really? That's the only thing you're gonna say to me? I can't be in your fancy lab with all your high-tech equipment?_

 _Robin: Listen to me. You have to leave right now._

 _Patrick: Robin, I'm not going anywhere. I came here with Sam to get answers, and I'm definitely not leaving now. You couldn't make a one-hour flight to come to my son's funeral? If you didn't think you were important then, you don't know anything about me anymore._

 _Robin: Patrick, stop. Please! Damn it! Don't touch anything! You could kill him!_

 _Patrick: Is it him? Is the body inside here - is this Jason?_

 _Patrick: So, you got Jason in here, don't you?_

 _Robin: Patrick, this isn't the place to talk about this._

 _Patrick: No, Robin. I want answers. Tell me what is going on._

 _Robin: No, Jason isn't in there. Jason isn't anywhere... because Jason is dead._

 _Patrick: Jason's dead? I thought Victor had proof that he was alive._

 _Robin: He was, barely, until..._

 _Patrick: Until what?_

 _Robin: Well, until I got my hands on him._

 _Patrick: What happened, Robin?_

 _Robin: I thought I was making progress developing this protocol that I believed that would bring Jason and the others back from the brink and make them whole again. It seemed to be working, but I didn't think it was ready for human trials._

 _Patrick: So, you actually found a way to reverse cryogenic stasis?_

 _Robin: I thought I did. And Victor kept hounding me for the results. He thought that there was enough preliminary success to test it on a human subject, and he insisted that it was Jason, so I began the procedure, and at first, it looked like Jason was going to wake up. But then his organs started shutting down, and the decline was sudden and precipitous. I failed him. I did everything that I could, and I still failed Jason and every single person that loves him._

 _Patrick: Well, I'm sorry._

 _Robin: So, you understand?_

 _Patrick: I understand that it was probably difficult to lose your friend. What I don't understand is why you're still here. If Jason's dead, then... why haven't you come home? Is Victor holding you against your will here?_

 _Robin: No, it's not like that._

 _Patrick: What is he doing? Is he forcing you to continue your research to bring Helena and Stavros back from the dead? Because if he is, I'm gonna do whatever I can to stop him._

 _Robin: Patrick, you don't know what you're talking about._

 _Patrick: Then what is it? What is he holding over you? What, is he threatening me? Is he threatening Emma? Robin, we'll get your mom and dad. We'll do whatever we can to -_

 _Robin: Stop it, okay? I mean, do you see a cage? Do you see bars? Do you see handcuffs on my hand? No. No, nobody is forcing me to be here or threatening anybody, okay? I'm here because I want to be here._

 _Patrick: You told me that you were leaving us to save Jason's life because nobody else could do it. You preached that you wanted to be a good example for Emma to help people when you had the opportunity. So, I don't understand. Jason's gone, yet - yet you're still here, away from your family, trying to revive two maniacs that are better off dead. Do you honestly expect me to believe that that's the reason why you're not coming home? Come on. I think I know you well enough to know that there's something else going on, so quit the crap and tell me what it is. Spell it out for me, okay? The reason why you left me and Emma and broke up your family was to save your friend. Now tell me the reason why you're still staying here is to continue your research._

 _Robin: Patrick..._

 _Patrick: Tell me. I want to hear it._

 _Robin: Yes. The reason I'm staying here is because my research could help millions of people. Anyone with an incurable illness could be in frozen stasis until a cure could be found. I mean..._

 _Patrick: And that possibility is more important than your family?_

 _Robin: Patrick, I have to try. I'm a doctor. I-I have a responsibility._

 _Patrick: This is like a bad joke. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad._

 _Robin: [Sighs] It's not a joke._

 _Patrick: You know, I thought maybe your mother was right - maybe I had to try harder to get you home or maybe it was PTSD. But now - now it's just so clear that your research is more important than us, so there's really nothing else that I can do to get through to you._

 _Robin: Patrick, wait. I know that I've hurt you and Emma. And I know that this is completely unfair and completely horrible to ask. Can you please just give me more time?_

 _Patrick: Time for what? We can't go back. So, I don't know. I mean... honestly, the only thing left for me is - is to get a divorce._

 _Robin: I don't agree. I think that you found me here for a reason. Something brought you here._

 _Patrick: Yeah. Well, I just wish it was a reason that brought our family together and that didn't end it._

 _Robin: What do you mean?_

 _Patrick: Well, if you believe in fate, if you believe that I'm here for a reason, then I guess the only way I see it is that I know where to send the divorce papers now._

 _Patrick: I don't even recognize you anymore, Robin. I-I don't even know what to do. Let's just let it end... for both of our sakes. You can do whatever you want. Just let it end._

 _Robin: Wait. No matter what you think of me, I love you. I always will._

 _Patrick: Goodbye. Good luck with your corpses._

"Oh no, please come back," Robin cried in her sleep. "I didn't mean it. I need you, please," she moaned. "Please help me."

"Robin? Hey, wake up, please," Patrick said as he heard her crying out in her sleep.

She sat up and jumped out of the bed, falling to the floor.

"Shit," Patrick scramble after her and turned the light on, holding her face in his hands.

"Robin? Look at me and see me," he said softly. "You're safe and I'm here."

Her heart was racing as she finally met his gaze and he smiled.

"That's right, it was just a dream."

She moved his hands and realized they were both naked.

"No, it was a memory," she stood up and went to pull a shirt on.

"A memory? Of what Victor or Helena did?" he asked as he pulled on his shorts.

She shivered as she looked at him.

"No, what you did."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

"Wait, so she had this memory and it was about your last talk and then nothing? You just went to bed and left this morning?" Tommy asked as he and Patrick were having breakfast. Tommy was surprised when Patrick called and asked if he would take him home. They stopped at the diner on the way.

"What was I supposed to do? She remembered what a dick I was and I had nothing to say. We both know it's going to take time for us to get back to normal, whatever that is," Patrick said and rubbed his face. He hadn't shaved yet, knowing that Robin liked the scruff.

"So before the memory, how did things go?" Tommy asked as he drank his coffee?

Patrick smiled.

"Good. We talked and I think we were on the same page. The problem is going to be each time she remembers another way I fucked up."

"I thought you understood this wasn't a quick fix. I'm not sure blaming yourself over and over is really helpful."

Patrick nodded.

"I know, but I don't know where to go from here. I need to go home, but she isn't going to want to set foot back in there. I had other women move into our bed and no matter what; I can't change that. I know she understands that, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, for the near future, I think she'll stay at the hotel with us. She and Britt went to pick Natalie up from the airport and I know she will want to see Emma. Maybe all of us should have dinner in the suite and see how things go from there? You need to talk to her about the house. Tell her about your fears and see what she thinks. I guarantee you she has thought about this, too."

"I know. I just wish every time I saw her we didn't have to have another 'discussion'. I just want to wine and dine her and make her days happy and full of laughter and fun."

Tommy grinned.

"You're so cute," he said and Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm just saying that I don't know how to make what happened go away."

"You can't. I think ignoring things didn't work so well before. You need to talk and work through it and lean on those of us who love you both."

"I know. I really wish you were living here. Robin adores Brittany and Emma loves Natalie. I can even tolerate you in small doses," he grinned.

Tommy laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself with that compliment."

Patrick laughed and shrugged.

"I miss you."

"I know. I miss you, too. London has been amazing, and it's been Britt's home for years. Hell, Natalie only knows living there," he sighed. "But things change and I have a meeting at the Stone Cates wing about a new position. Britt is performing tomorrow and we'll see what happens," Tommy smiled.

Patrick beamed.

"That would be amazing."

Tommy nodded.

"It would. It would be like old times."

"With me kicking your butt."

"In your dreams," Tommy said as they got up.

"Your fantasies," Patrick said as Tommy chased him out.

XXXX

"So what happened after you had the dream?" Brittany asked Robin as they were waiting in the private suite of the airline Brittany used. Being famous definitely had its perks.

Robin smiled as she sipped her coffee while they waited for Natalie's plane to land.

"Nothing. I told him I dreamt about the last time we spoke in person and that it was such a sad memory. I fell asleep again soon after and this morning we didn't say much."

"Before you went to bed, did things go okay? Were you able to reconnect at all?"

Robin bushed at the memory of how they reconnected and Brittany grinned.

"Well I wasn't implying anything but that's awesome."

Robin laughed.

"I didn't even say anything."

"Your face did. Sorry," Brittany smiled.

"Well, the love and the passion are still there. The problem is that there's also so much hurt. I don't want to go to sleep and wake up with bad dreams that are memories. I just wish I could go back and do things differently."

"I bet Patrick feels the same way. The point now is that you are both willing to try and navigate the next journey together. Is that what you still want?"

Robin smiled.

"I do."

XXXX

Anna and Mac sat with Noah and Robert and they all looked at the papers in front of them. They were worried and although Patrick, Emma, and Robin were both safe, it was clear that Helena was going to make a move.

"We assume Helena knows Robin is gone, and we can also assume she knows Tommy was a plant. What we don't know is if the men who beat him up were sent from Helena or if it was a random mugging," Robert said.

"How would it be a random mugging? Isn't that awfully coincidental?" Noah asked.

Robert glared at him.

"If it had been Helena, Tom would be dead."

Noah sighed.

"So now what?"

"Now you let the professionals handle it," Robert said.

Noah stood up and crossed his arms.

"I get that you're angry, but this isn't all my sons fault. You might also show me a modicum of respect."

Robert stood and got in his face.

"And why should I do that? Did you not befriend the insipid nurse Patrick chose to replace my daughter with? Did you not encourage him to move on without her? Did you ever stand up for Robin once in all of this?"

"Did you?" Noah asked before he felt the sting of Robert's fist across his face.

"Stop it! What the hell is the matter with you two?" Anna yelled as Mac pulled them apart. "How is this helping anyone?"

Noah rubbed his chin and put his hands up.

"Whatever. I am staying and if you think you're all going to exclude me because you have a bone to pick with my son, well you can all step off your pedestal. We are all to blame for letting Robin down. Anna, you sat with Patrick and listened to that conversation and did nothing. Robert, you were off on assignment right after Robin came back from being held captive for two years. And Mac, you act all superior, not having known, but you never tried to contact her and see if she was okay. How realistic was it that she would decide to go off and leave Emma without contacting her?"

They all were quiet and Noah sighed.

"I'm just saying that we all let our children down. I was a terrible role model for Patrick and he learned every bad behavior from me. I want to help him put back the pieces of his life and I know he wants that with Robin. Please, let's work together on this."

Robert looked at him.

"I'm sorry I punched you."

Noah smiled.

"No problem. Now tell me what we need to do next."

XXXX

Tommy looked around Patrick's house after they got there and he smiled at how much of Robin's personality remained. For as much as Patrick moved on, he never changed a bit of the decoration.

"What are you looking at?" Patrick asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Nothing. Are you sure you want to leave?"

"I can't think straight here. I need to stay close to Robin and the suites you found are pricey, but it's what I need to do. Emma will love it there for a few days and then I can figure out what's next."

Tommy picked up the picture of Emma and Robin that Patrick had on the mantel.

"Running away isn't going to help."

"I'm not running. I just need to think and every time I look at this place I see Sabrina and Sam and the horrible nights I spent faking my way through a drug addiction. This house hasn't been kind to me in the last few years and I need to be able to breathe, you know?"

Tommy smiled and walked to him.

"I do. I understand and I want you to be okay. I just want you to know that you can make it in any situation, no matter what."

Patrick nodded and smiled.

"Have I told you lately how happy I am that you're here?"

"I'm not sure you've said it in the last five minutes."

They laughed and Patrick grabbed a bag for Emma's things.

"I'll go pack up a few things for Em. Robin and Brittany are picking her up after they get Natalie and then they are heading to our suite. I think we should head there, too."

Tommy grinned.

"I like it. We need to just head in and show Robin that without you, her life will be boring and empty. Attack the issue head on and let Dr. Dimples charm her socks off."

Patrick laughed.

"Dr. Dimples? Really? You haven't said that since we were teens."

"Because it's fucking annoying, but if it helps you regain some confidence, then I'll stroke your ego all day long."

They both looked at each other.

"Never say anything like that to me again," Patrick said.

"Don't worry. I just made myself sick."

They were quiet and then burst out laughing.

"I'm going to pack."

Tommy nodded.

"Go ahead. I'm going to see if you have any food. I'm starving."

"We just came from breakfast," Patrick teased.

"So what? I'm a growing boy," Tommy flexed his muscles.

"That's not where you're growing," Patrick eyes Tommy's stomach and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Very nice."

"I'm just saying," Patrick teased as he went to Emma's room.

Tommy shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and sighed. Nothing good. He went to the pantry and grabbed some crackers, figuring that would do it. He turned to grab some water when he saw Helena standing there.

Then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

"Okay, so I think I packed enough. Is it wrong I packed more hoping we would stay with Robin longer?" Patrick asked as he walked into the kitchen and didn't see Tommy. He figured his friend must be in the bathroom. He grabbed a beer and walked into the family room. He froze when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Well, Dr. Drake, it appears you do know where Robin is," Helena said as she stood over Tommy who was tied to a chair and there were two large men holding guns to his head. "Dr. Williams didn't think you knew anything."

"Get out of my house," Patrick said as he went to walk closer. One of the men punched Tommy in the gut and Patrick stopped.

"You might want to stop with the threats. Your friend here has taken a lot of abuse because of you," Helena said.

"Kiss my ass you fucking psycho," Tommy said to her.

There was another punch to the gut and Patrick looked at his best friend.

"I'm fine," Tommy said, clearly in pain.

"What do you want from us?" Patrick asked her. "Why come here?"

Helena sat down on the couch and Patrick decided he would have it burned.

"You came to my home and took something of mine, so now I'm here to take something of yours."

"I rescued my wife who you were holding prisoner. She doesn't belong to anyone and you need to take your pathetic obsession and move on."

Helena smiled.

"I don't think so. I'll be seeing Robin again real soon."

"Over my dead body," Patrick said.

Helena grinned and nodded to her henchmen.

XXXX

"They were so excited to see each other," Robin said to Brittany as they drove to the house.

"I know," Brittany laughed. "Are you sure it was okay to leave them both with Mac?"

"Yeah," Robin ran her hand through her hair. "I want to make my first trip back to the house without her. I don't know how I'll react and I guess I don't want any of my issues to effect Emma."

Brittany smiled and squeezed Robin's hand.

"Tommy texted me about a half hour ago that they were at the house, so it will help to have all of us together. We can get some of your things and head back to the hotel for dinner, okay?"

Robin smiled, grateful for her friend.

"Okay, thanks."

They pulled up to the house and Robin took a deep breath. It looked the same.

Brittany got out and waited for Robin. She knew how difficult this was and she let her take whatever time she needed.

"This is silly, let's go," Robin smiled.

Brittany laughed and put her arm through Robin's as they walked to the house.

"Wait," Robin said. "Something isn't right. The door is open."

The women walked around the side of the house and looked into the window by the family room. Robin froze when she saw Helena and two men standing over Patrick who was on the floor. They didn't see Tommy.

"Oh God," Robin said as her panic grew. "That's Helena. She is the one who kidnapped me for so long."

"She's the one who hurt Tommy, too, right?"

Robin nodded and dialed her mother.

"Hi Luv," Anna smiled as she sat with Robert. "What's up?"

"Helena is in the house and she has Patrick and I think Tommy. Brittany and I are outside and we're going to head in."

"No. Don't you go anywhere near her. Robert and I are on the way."

Robin hung up and looked at Brittany.

"They are on their way," she said and Brittany looked around.

"We need a weapon of some sort. Are there any rocks around?"

Robin nodded and they walked quietly to the back of the house. They each picked up a few large rocks and went to the back door. Robin tried it and it was open, so they walked in quietly and hid from view.

"Where is Tommy?" Brittany whispered.

"I don't know," Robin said. She stared at Patrick who was lying on the floor. She couldn't tell if he was okay or not.

They both huddled behind the door and heard Helena walk into the room with the men.

"So Dr. Drake, have you made any decisions?" she asked.

One of the men grabbed Patrick by the arm and yanked him up. His face was bleeding and Robin felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. You can kill me before I let you touch my wife again."

Helena smiled.

"You say that like it's a problem. Besides, I didn't think Robin was your wife anymore. I was there when the divorce papers were delivered. It was so sad, really, because she was so very sure you would never abandon her. I tried to explain that someone like her would never be able to keep a man like you."

"Where is Tommy? What did you do to him?" Patrick ignored her other taunts.

"He's waiting for me. We have a lot to make up for."

"You're a sick freak," Patrick seethed. "What is the point of all of this? Why are you so set on ruining our lives? What do you get out of any of this?"

"The Cassadine Empire is my reward. We own more than you could ever imagine and the legacy I am leaving to my grandson will be unmatched anywhere in the world. As a parent, you should understand the desire to make the world a better place for those left behind."

"You are seriously the most delusional person I have ever seen."

"Well, your opinion of me is not my concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a handsome doctor who needs some attending to," she smiled and walked to the bedroom.

Brittany and Robin looked at each other and they all jumped when Anna and Robert burst through the front door, startling the men. Robin and Brittany ran out and grabbed Patrick, pulling him down to the ground as the gunfire erupted.

"They're dead," Robert said as he helped Robin up.

"Are you okay?" she looked at Patrick who was stunned that they were all there.

"I'm okay," he said and they looked at Brittany who raced to the bedroom.

"Wait, she'll kill you," Robin said as they raced after her.

Brittany walked to the bedroom and looked in. She saw Tommy tied to the bed and his shirt was off. He had a gag in his mouth and was struggling to get up. He saw Brittany standing there and shook his head in fear.

"Now, where were we?" Helena came out of the bathroom and didn't see Brittany. She walked to the bed and placed her hands on Tommy's chest.

"Hey grandma, get your fucking hands off my husband," Brittany said and smashed the rock against Helena's head. The old woman crumpled to the ground as everyone else ran into the room.

Robert cuffed Helena and took her out while Brittany untied her husband.

"Are you okay?" she asked tearfully. "Did she hurt you?"

He sat up and pulled her into his arms, holding her.

"I'm okay. How did you both get here?" he asked as he pulled his shirt back on and looked at Patrick. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and more importantly, this is finally over."

Robin looked at him and hugged him tightly.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to come back to this house again," he said.

"But it's your home, Patrick. It's the only home you've known for years."

He shrugged and looked at her.

"I want my home to be your home. I don't think I've done much that's made me proud here and you and I were going to build a home before everything went awry. I want to move forward and leaving this place behind will be the first step in healing. I can stay at the hotel and Emma will love it and we will move forward. I want that to be with you, Robin, but if not, then I understand. I love you so much and I want to start proving to you that I can be the man you deserve."

She looked at him and pulled him to her for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I want that, too. I want to be with you and Emma and I want to move forward. I don't want to be without you anymore."

Tommy and Brittany smiled and held each other.

"I think we need to get out of here. We have two little ladies waiting to have a family dinner," Brittany said.

"Natalie's here? Did she get in okay?" Tommy asked.

"She's amazing and she can't wait to see you. Let's go back to the hotel," she said. "Besides, we need to talk about our living arrangements."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked as Patrick held his arm around her.

"I think this is an opportunity to reconnect for all of us. That job opening sounds perfect for us and I don't want to live so far away from my family any more."

Tommy nodded and looked at Patrick.

"And I miss my brother."

Robin and Patrick hugged them and they all walked out.

Finally, everything was looking up and this nightmare was over.

It was time to move forward and begin living again, as a family.

Order had finally been restored.

The End.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
